Buzzin'
by BroodBoy
Summary: *COMPLETE!*FutureFic. Alex is 20 and has decided to go to college on the West Coast. What happens when the hot guy she is falling for has a big secret?Alex/OC.rated M for sexual content.
1. They have more BOUNCE in California

They have More BOUNCE in California.

**10:30am**

"ALEX! GET UP IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR CLASS!"

Alex Russo woke up from her nap to the sound of her roommates low yet strong voice. She had her first class in college at 7am, or at least first class at a 4 year college. After high school Alex had decided to go to a Junior College near home in New York. But she wanted out of the house, especially after Justin left. It just wasn't as fun without him around. She defiantly had a lot of choices of colleges, but she loved California. Out of state tuition was a lot cheaper. And with the money saved from working at the substation, she had enough to get by.

But she loved the idea of the west coast. Something different, something more…wild. Alex was going to turn 21 in two months and she loved the feeling of being older. Her father on the other hand begged her not to move so far. But she put those doe eyes on him and melted his heart. Her mother agreed with him but still calls her once a day just to check up on her. Alex loved the freedom without her parents watching over her every second.

At least it wasn't as hard trying to keep her wizard secret now that the competition was over. Justin ended up winning as the family wizard. Alex really wanted to have the powers, but she was happy for Justin. He had stayed back in New York to study at NYU, trying to keep as normal as possible. While max was just entering his senior year in High School. It kind of sucked not having her brothers around to mess with. But she needed her space to breathe sometimes, especially when riley was over. They needed some "alone" time. That was tough to find when her mom, dad, and brothers were always around.

Her and riley had broken up before she left for UC Santa Cruz. A long distance relationship just wasn't gonna work for her. Especially with all of those hot surfer boys a girl could find on the beach. Being single was great and today was her first day of class. Alex was brushing her teeth when she heard her roommate Terry knocking on the door.

"Alex you're taking forever… I need to do my make up"

Alex opened the door for her smiling;

"it takes time to look cute."

She laughed lightly before walking out of the bathroom and over to her closet. The on-campus apartment was small but quaint. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen but a big living room.

"What's your next class?"

Terry asked across the room looking into the mirror putting her mascara on.

"Human Biology… with Mr. Dorsac, I have a lab with it too right after."

"Sounds fun maybe you'll meet someone new..." terry smirked looking at her.

"or hot," Alex replied with a giggle slipping the shoulder strap over her head and walking out the door.

**11:25am**

Alex walked across the quad to the science building and entered her class. She still had about 3 minutes until class started but the room was pretty empty. She picked the big lab table in the back corner that was still empty. It seemed only two to a table to she would have two lab partners, hopefully hot ones. She watched as people entered the class a minute before class began. It was already eleven-thirty and the teacher hadn't shown yet. Alex fixed her lip-gloss looking into her compact mirror, her ears listened to footsteps approach her and she looked up.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" it was a girl who seemed even younger than she was, long blonde hair, and green eyes.

"No" Alex said with a smile pulling aside her bag .

"My name's Samantha." The girl stated as she sat down. "Alexandra…Alex for short"

An older man walked in to the classroom with his briefcase. He was dressed in casual wear, with an old United States Marine shirt and jeans. His salt and pepper hair showed his age but he seemed to be keeping fit. His glasses were almost at the tip of his nose clearing his throat gently and writing his name on the white board.

"hello class my name is Mr. Dorsac and this is Biology 20- Human Biology, First thing is first I want to pass around these cards to everyone. There are 56 people registered for this class. And 56 cards in this deck. So if you have an Ace of Spades you sit with a heart of spades. If you have a Ace of Clubs you sit with an Ace of Diamonds."

Mr. Dorsac shuffled the cards thoroughly and passed around all the cards, getting to Alex and Samantha last. "What card did you get?" Samantha asked showing Alex her card.

"I got an Ace of Hearts." Alex said putting her card on the table.

"oh that sucks I got a Queen of diamonds." Samantha spoke giving a sad pout. "Well that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other. I Live in Redwood hall, room 210"

"No way I live in Redwood hall too! But in room 325 so I'll see you though" Samantha smiled with the look of excitement on her face. Mr. Dorsac started putting papers at the edge of every table, with higher 

cards towards the front and lower cards at the end. To Mr. Dorsac Aces were lower cards and Alex only had to switch one table over. She watched as others got their partners and she saw a tall guy walking towards her. He was about 6 feet, very athletic, beautiful facial structure; Alex hoped that this was her partner.

"Ace of hearts?" he asked his voice deep and powerful, but still loving. She took a closer look at him, his eyes were dark from far away, but from close up they were a deep blue.

"Yeah." Alex smiled looking at him as he sat down putting his backpack on the table. He was wearing a white wife beater, black and navy plaid board shorts, black and white converse, and a black DC hat. Alex loved his converse; they were old school low-tops with black laces. She also loved the fact that you could see his muscles. He had great arms, the kind that could hold you closely… or hold you down. Alex shook the thought from her head. She saw his hand reach for hers and she heard his voice.

"Jericho Kelly, it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand and smiled showing his teeth. Jericho had a great smile. "Alexandra Russo. It's nice to meet you too." Alex smiled taking her binder out as Mr. Dorsac passed out the class syllabus.

"I suggest that you make friends with your partner because it is going to be a long semester." Mr. Dorsac said turning on the projector.

_two hours later after Lab class…_

_**1:30pm**_

Mr. Dorsac finished the Lab introduction and let everyone go. Jericho followed after Alex to the cafeteria. "So what dorm did you get?" Jericho asked as he took his schedule out of his pocket. "I live in Redwood Hall with my roommate terry. What about you?" Alex asked looking up at him. "I live off campus in an apartment. The Oracle Apartments, they're about 5 miles from here." Jericho opened the cafeteria door for Alex and walked in after her. He loved that she was small compared to him, like a porcelain doll.

"Oh well what class do you have next?" Alex asked getting in line to order some food.

"Actually I'm done for the day. I only have two classes today. What about you?" Jericho spoke getting a Monster Khaos Energy drink from the beverage box.

" I have Weight Training…but it isn't until 3 so I have some time to eat. " She smiled and ordered a cheese burger and curly fries.

"Oh well if you need help finding the P.E. building I can show you if you'd like." He smiled gripping his food tray and walking over to the cashier. Jericho had grabbed a Triple Decker sandwich, chips, a cookie, and a banana.

"your really gonna eat all that?" Alex smirked grabbing her burger and fries. She payed for her food and followed Jericho to a table near the window. She put her bag down and dipped a curly fry into some ranch sauce. Jericho smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed before answering.

"Yup. I work out a lot so I need a lot more calories. Plus I'm still a growing boy…" He joked laughing slightly taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I'm taking cardio kickboxing here. And I go to a boxing gym after school everyday. I'm kind of a sport junkie."

"Boxing? That sounds hard. Trust me I can barely run a mile without dying." Alex giggled taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "Well I don't actually box…I take the Mixed Martial Art classes there it's a really good work out."

Jericho tried breathing again. Alex was beautiful; every time she spoke or just smiled it was like getting the wind knocked out of him. Her long wavy hair coming over her shoulders, and those big brown eyes shining every time she smiled. He was getting way to chatty, he wanted to know more about her.

"So tell me about yourself Ms. Russo…"

_To Be continued….in part two._


	2. They have more BOUNCE in California:Prt2

There's more BOUNCE in California: Part 2

"What do you want to know?" Alex asked smiling looking at him intently. Riley really never asked much about her. Not that he didn't know, but he never asked her how her day went, or ever held the door open for her.

"Whatever you want to tell me." Jericho said finishing the last bite of his sandwich and moving onto his cookie. He took a swig of his drink and clenched his jaw before looking at Alex again.

"Well…I'm originally from New York, I have two brothers, I'm half Italian and half Mexican, uh…I like pineapple on my pizza…and….I'm 20 years old. I know maybe MMA and boxing is your sport but I like to think Shopping is a professional sport." Alex wanted to also add that she was taught in wizardry. But she guessed that came later on in the relationship…

whoa relationship? She's only met this guy today and she's already thinking of having a relationship with him? She needed to know more. What if he already had a girlfriend? What if he wasn't even interested…which why wouldn't he…duh. But still she couldn't help the fact that he was very attractive. And he had certain sweetness under his tough skin.

"New York huh? That's interesting. I've always wanted to visit. And maybe you can teach me this Shopping sport…like I said I'm a sport junkie. And your Italian…but you like pineapple on your pizza? Isn't that…like a sin?" Jericho chuckled lightly taking another drink of his Monster. He liked that Alex was girly; he did tend to fall for girls like that.

"Oh don't worry my dad thinks that too, but it's just good…the sweetness plus the saltiness if you get Canadian bacon on it. It's great. And I would love to teach you the ancient sport of shopping. But I have to warn you its pretty hard." She smiled taking out her Sidekick LX and checking the time. She still had and hour and 15 minutes.

"I can take it I promise…how about you teach me this ancient art of shopping and I teach you some awesome MMA moves. Deal?" He asked her picking up his trash and walking to the trashcan. He walked back and took her trash for her as well and sat back down.

"Sounds like a deal. I've always wanted to learn how to fight…or protect myself." Alex answered smiling putting on some lip gloss.

"Well there's this party tonight on the beach you and your roommate can stop by if you'd like, it should be lots of fun." Jericho opened his backpack and pulled out a blue flyer. "My friend Greg is hosting, along with me so…feel free to stop by maybe you'll get to know me better too." Jericho smiled passing her the blue flyer.

"Sounds fun…well I should be getting to class, so if you don't mind to show me where the P.E. building is…" Alex stood up putting her bag strap over her shoulder grabbing her books as well. Jericho put his 

hand ontop of hers and looked into her eyes.

"Let me." He said smiling and picking up her books for her. Jericho liked being chivalrous but usually not this early when meeting a girl. But there was something about Alex that attracted him to her…something that wasn't just a physical attraction. Like something that you know is right once you're even a yard away. Like two magnets being drawn to each other by some unspeakable force.

Alex smiled and passed her books to Jericho who was still smiling at her. They walked together to the Phys. Education building near Kerr Hall. It was huge for such a simple class to pass but Jericho passed her books to her as she entered the girls Locker room.

"So I'll see you tonight" Jericho's looked at her intently waiting for an answer. "I can come pick you up if you want." He leaned back into the hand rail at the bottom of the steps as she walked up to the top. Alex turned around doing her award-winning hair flip, the equivalent to the bend-and-snap.

"I'd like that. I'm in room 210 in Redwood Hall. Pick me up at 7?" she said in a sultry voice.

Her voice threw his mind wild. The type of voice that made him melt and his heart skip a beat and beat faster at the same time. He smirked and started walking away backwards.

"Okay. 7 it is. I'll be there Alex Russo." He put his hands in his pockets and turned around walking towards the east parking lot. Alex watched him walk away and then entered the locker room to place her books away. She couldn't wait till seven; all she had to do was finish her weight training class and get ready at her dorm. Alex couldn't get rid of the smile off her face. It was her first day of class and she already had one of the hottest guys ever ask her out to a COLLEGE party. She was excited and scared at the same time. Sure she went to parties in high school. And sure she tried alcohol once or twice. But never more that a sip, she knew her parents would find out anyways.

Alex defiantly had to get ready. This could really make or break her relationship with Jericho. The last thing she wanted was to get off to a bad start in a different state.


	3. I met her at a beach party by the bar

Met her at backyard beach party by the bar.

**A/N: forgot to put this in the first chapter…I ****DO NOT**** OWN Wizards Of Waverly Place. Nor am I associated with anyone in/on that show. So please don't sue me.  
Also, I get all the clothes that they wear off of regular store websites; especially the girl clothes. There is also like…one or two curse words in here so if you're offended by that. Skip it.  
p.s." **_italics_ _with quotes are music lyrics_**". The song is called Sunshine by Lupe fiasco.**

The Sun was starting to go down the sky; it's orange and yellow flamed glow spreading across the sky. Alex looked out her window admiring the view smiling at the beautiful picture. She loved this time of day. When the sky was like a battlefield between dark and light, the dark blue sky taking over the bright orange and yellow light.

"Alex it's almost seven are you done yet?" Terry asked putting her English book down on her desk. She decided not to go to the party. Her English teacher Mrs. Virginia was very strict and on the first day had decided to leave 5 chapters read by the tomorrow. It was a good decision but she did regret not going with Alex.

"Yeah I'm ready how do I look?" Alex put her hands on her hips leaning on one leg in her usual pose. She had on a royal blue fitted sweater under a black military vest. She accessorized with a long necklace and some skinny jeans. And to top it off royal blue and black Converse hi-tops.

"WOW! Totally gonna leave all the guys speechless. Good job Alex." Terry smiled giving her a high-five and going back to her book. Alex went to go put on some perfume and to grab her cell phone and purse. Just then someone knocked on the door. Alex rushed to the door opening it and smiling at the sight of Jericho on the other side.

"Hey Alex you ready to go?" Jericho smiled leaning on the door frame. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitted v-neck shirt under a jacket.

"Yeah I'm ready." She smiled stepping out, Alex later wished she didn't. A girl was standing out of sight behind Jericho. She was about two inches taller than Alex, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Alex this is my girlfriend Michelle." Jericho pointed to Michelle holding her hand, Michelle gave Alex a snobby look and gave a forced smile. "Hi" she said with a bored tone, like it didn't really matter who she was.

Alex felt her heartbreaking, she was falling for a taken guy. "Nice to meet you" she pushed out words before smiling at Michelle and Jericho. She suddenly didn't want to go, but she couldn't back out now. Alex didn't want to seem like a coward. So she joined them as the third wheel in a way, but she didn't give up hope. At least when they got to the party there would be a lot more people. Maybe even a guy who WASN'T taken.

"This party is gonna be AWESOME!" Jericho said looking in his rear view mirror at Alex. Jericho drove a new truck which looked very rugged from the outside. But when she got in, it was like his girlfriend had taken over. Michelle didn't' speak much to Alex, just kept her eyes in front of her awaiting the party.

"Should be great" Alex said bitterly, but still made it sound like she was excited. She wanted to get their and just be free. It had been sometime since she visited the beach.

They finally got their and Michelle darted out of the truck and walked over to her friends. She reminded Alex of GG in a way. With her snotty attitude, like everyone around her was less than she was. Alex hated that in anyone.

"Alex I wanna introduce you to my friend Greg, Greg this is my friend Alex Russo, she just moved here from N.Y." he said putting his hand on Alex's back sending chills down her spine.

"Hey nice to meet you. Feel free to grab a drink from the cooler. There's food on the grill that should be ready in a bit." Greg said with a smile pointing to his truck bed towards the drinks. Alex smiled and said thank you before heading off to get a drink. She looked around the truck not finding a cooler or anything and got a bit confused before she heard someone say…

"They're in the truck bed..." said a deep voice from behind her. Alex turned around and saw a guy standing in the sand behind her. He had a white and dark blue plaid button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His jeans were a dark wash along with some dark blue and white Jordans. He walked up lifting up the cover from the truck bed revealing a bed of ice filled with beer, soda, and some hard liquor. He smiled at her and handed her a water and got himself one as well.

"Hi I'm Killian" he put out his hand to shake hers looking her strait in the eye.

"Alex. Nice to meet you" She smiled shaking his hands lightly and opening her water. Killian was cute he was a bit shorter than Jericho, but still taller than her. He almost had the same eyes as him as well but Killian's had a dark band around the outside of the blue. It made his eyes look unique and soulful.

"Aren't you in my class? Weight Training right?" Killian said taking a sip of his water. He was a bit more buff than Jericho and a lot cuter facial structure with a prominent jaw line.

"Yeah. I didn't see you I guess. Did you come in late today?" she said walking towards the grill where the food was. She had already eaten a burger for lunch and decided to get a piece of barbeque chicken and some baked beans.

"Yeah I had some trouble getting out of my apartment." He grabbed a big juicy burger putting condiments on his bun. Alex noticed his orderly way of putting everything on his burger.

"Hey where have you been?" Jericho jogged over to Alex putting his arm around her. He was toying with 

her and he knew it. He's been getting sick of Michelle lately and wanted someone knew, maybe even virginal. Truthfully the sex was starting to get boring and he needed a new play thing.

"I was just getting something to eat." She said moving away from his arm and moving more towards Killian. He was taking a bite out of his burger looking at Jericho.

"I see you've met my brother already." He said punching him gently in the shoulder grabbing himself some chicken as well. Michelle walked up to Jericho leaning against him, but Jericho moved away to get a beer from the _cooler. _Alex was shocked as she found out that Killian was Jericho's brother.

"You know Alex bro? Small world." Killian stated finishing his water and signaling his brother to get him a beer as well. Jericho threw him one and he caught it with one hand.

"do you want one Alex?" Killian said asking her as they walked over to sit in the sand. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to." He said politely giving her a smile. Alex wasn't sure but she didn't want to say no. On the other hand, she didn't want to get so drunk that she couldn't wake up in the morning. But she didn't care; she was still hurt about being led on by Jericho. It was time to get out of that innocent skin and be wild for once.

"Sure." She said as Killian past her his beer and he went to get another. Another car pulled up to the trucks. A small yet athletic looking girl walked out with a box of records getting some other guys to set up a table for her. Suddenly her own mix table was set up and she put on the first track.

The music flowed out and stopped, then flowed again, and stopped, continuing the same process. Alex looked up at Killian who was smiling next to her as he watched the sun going into the sea.

"Seems like her record is scratched." Alex said taking a sip of her beer, she felt the cool bubbles go down her throat and she squinted at the taste. She knew she'd get used to it as the night went on.

"no that's just the song. Hip-Hop ya know." He said smiling bobbin his head to the beats. The music started playing the smooth flow of a bass drum along with a snare drum.

"_Fresh to death she is from the steps to her set she is…"_

Alex smiled and took another sip before looking away from Killian and setting her eyes on the sun which only had the tip of its head showing and the dark blue sky had won the war for night time.

"My brother said you're from New York. That's pretty cool. Bet you've never seen a sunset like this before have you?" Killian smiled and stood up shaking the sand off his jeans and putting his plate in the trash. Alex stood up as well taking her plate along with her putting it in the garbage and walking with Killian. He helped a couple of guys take out firewood out of an SUV and setting up a fire in the sand. 

There weren't many bonfires in N.Y.

"no. I've never been to a bonfire either. So this is my first time." Alex said finishing the last of her beer. She wanted another and went over to the truck bed to get one for herself. Michelle and her friends were looking at her while she walked up and got very quiet when Alex got closer. She knew they were talking about her, it wasn't a big secret. This night was gonna either go really well, or really awkward and she hoped for the first choice.

**6 beers and two shots later…**

Alex stumbled laughing hysterically onto the sand with Jericho who was also a bit tipsy at the time.

"Hahahaha. And then my dad was like _gah gee rrrr Alex!!" _she spoke almost slurring her words and putting her hand on Jericho's shoulder. Jericho laughed as well laying back in the song along with Alex who laid next to him. Jericho turned to look at her turning and putting his hand on the other side of her body. He looked over her and kissed her lightly.

Alex was stunned but still kissed him before getting some sense of things. She pushed him way and backed her lips away from his.

"Jericho you have a girlfriend." Alex whispered trying to get out of his embrace.

"It's okay I'm getting tired of Michelle and come on let's admit it. You're a lot better looking than her. Come on just let go." Jericho went in for another kiss but Alex turned away trying to wiggle out of her position. Jericho moved his hands and held her down in his grasp he started to try and kiss her more fiercely but Alex turned her head and he had to start kissing her neck. And man did it feel good but even as tipsy as Alex was she still had her values.

"Jericho stop I have to go…just take me home…" Alex pushed at his chest but he was a lot stronger than she was.

"I know you like it I can feel you growing hot right now. Don't resist just go with it." Jericho had the stench of Jack Daniels on his breath and it started to make Alex sick. She kicked him off and started to get up. Unfortunately, getting up to fast wasn't a very good idea. She stumbled back down and Jericho was able to hold her down again. She needed help she wanted to scream but there was something in the pit of her stomach that held her back.

"STOP IT!" she finally let out and hoped someone heard. She kicked against him but she kept his grip firm on her arms. It started to hurt and she felt his hand slip down to the zipper of her pants. Alex expected the worst and tears started forming at her eyes. His hand unzipped her jeans and he slipped her hand in. She turned her head one more time, and it was then when she saw him. In his white and royal blue shirt.

"Get the FUCK off of her Jericho." He said in a serious and strong tone. His fists were clenched and he lunged towards Jericho pushing him off of her.

"Come on bro…I was just having some fun…" Jericho stood up opening his arms in question to Killian's actions. Alex sat up and zipped up her bands looking at Killian who couldn't take his eyes away from Jericho.

"Jericho your drunk just get Michelle to take you home. I'll take Alex home." Killian stood tall in front of Jericho who seemed to be getting agitated.

"You know what bro you always do this. Just cause dad liked you better and you went off to the military and just cause you won the…" Jericho was rushed by Killian who threw him to the ground. Killian grappled him and made sure he would stay down. Jericho was too drunk to get back up and just layed there grabbing his side.

"Are you okay?" Killian said walking over to Alex who was standing there in the cold. She was shivering and she couldn't even look at Jericho anymore. If it weren't for Killian being there things could have been much MUCH worse.

"can you just take me home?" she said crossing her arms across her chest to keep warm.

"Yeah…here have my jacket" Killian had stepped out to his car to get a jacket since it was getting a bit cold. He took off his jacket putting it on Alex who was half way stumbling to his car. Killian opened the door for her letting her into his 1967 Shelby Mustang. It was dark blue with white racing stripes.

"nice wheels" she said as he entered and turned on the ignition. His car smelled like coconuts and vanilla. The scent in a way soothed her but she felt sick like she just wanted to puke.

"Thanks…so where do you live?" He looked at her starting towards the school apartments.

"Waverly Place." Alex answered before they stopped at a red light. She felt the sudden jerk of the brakes stopping the car and she felt her stomach churn. She opened the passenger side door barfing onto the road.

"Waverly Place? Your a lot more drunk than I though…but you gotta tell me where you live Alex what dorm are you in?" Killian passed her his handkerchief to wipe off her mouth. She smiled and looked at him all doe eyed.

"That's my home…" she said before dozing off. Her eyes closed leaning on his shoulder. Killian decided to take her to his apartment close by so she can get some sleep. It was going to be a LONG night. A song played on the radio and Killian bobbed his head and listened to the bass drum flow through his head…

"_I've never met her before but I think I like her like a metaphor…And then she loses consciousness she says I've been waiting for you…I said that the fire breathin dragon bet no do me harm or he be sorry he meets my one man army…"_


	4. Under Her Spell

Under her Spell

**A/N: the story has been going pretty well I think. Read and review please. I like to get feedback. It lets me know what to add or what to take away. So enjoy…more good stuff to come. Oh yeah Killian is pronounced (Kill-ee-an) like Cillian Murphy's the actors name is pronounced.**

The walls were a dark blue. That's the first thing Alex noticed opening her eyes in the morning. She knew this wasn't her room. She looked at the covers that enfolded her; they were a deep red and royal blue. Whose bed was it she wondered, did things really go that bad for her last night. Her parents would kill her if they knew she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. And None the less a bed she didn't even recognize. The first thing she checked was her clothes which were intact other than the military vest that was folded and placed at the foot of the bed on top of a trunk.

She checked the clock on the night stand next to her. It read 11am. Too late for class now she hoped terry had the smarts to let all her teachers know. She saw two aspirin and a glass of water next to the clock. Her head was killing her like she just drank all night…oh…right. She did. Alex stood up slowly feeling a bit groggy, her feet touching the cool hardwood floor. She put her socks on which were on top of her vest and decided to walk around. The bedroom was huge compared to hers and a whole wall was just glass windows. It had a great view of the water but that wasn't what she wanted to know.

She opened the bedroom door to an EXTRA large living room with a wide screen TV. She couldn't see if anyone was on the couch from where she was standing so she walked around to the front. Killian was there shirtless of all things snoring slightly with his arm over his eyes and his other across his stomach. Or six pack as Alex noticed. He seemed a lot more tone than Jericho was, hopefully he didn't have the same attitude. Killian had a tattoo of some sort of coat of arms on his left side and a huge scar near his collar bone.

Alex got closer and touched his shoulder saying his name lightly. "Killian…"

Killian moved his arm off of his face showing a medium sized but deep cut over his left eye along with a small bruise. "Hey…your up." He said with a smiling closing his eyes one more time and trying to shake off his sleep.

"Oh my god your eye…are you okay?" she reached out to touch his face. He turned away placing his hand over it and hissing at the pain. He smiled and pointed at her.

"gotcha." He smiled and chuckled lightly sitting up and zipping up his jeans. He had fallen asleep with them on watching some TV. Somewhere between watching TV, sleeping and waking up, he had unzipped them to be more comfortable. Alex smiled and blushed avoiding his glare.

"Trust me I've had worse." He pointed to the scar at his collar bone, killian stood up scratching his head and walking to his kitchen. Alex kept her eyes on him his muscular physique; he had a longer torso but it was proportionate to his legs. His tattoo was a lot clearer it had a knight's head above a white shield 

with two black stripes on it. Green , yellow, and white ivy coming out of the knights head. A small banner under it with the word Ashe on it.

"Is that your last name? Ashe?" Alex asked sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen. Killian smiled at her taking some eggo waffles out of the freezer and putting them in a toaster.

"Yeah. What was your last name again?" Killian smiled taking some butter and maple syrup out along with two plates. While rummaging through his cabinets he took out a blender threw in some vegetable juices along with about a table spoon of Tabasco sauce and a clove of garlic. He turned it on.

"Russo" she said trying to figure out if he heard her or not. Killian squinted at her and leaned in closer.

"What?!" he screamed trying to yell over the blender.

"RUSSO!" She screamed as the blender was turned off. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"yeah okay you don't have to yell jeez." He laughed slightly pouring the mixture in a double shot cup. He took the two waffles out of the toaster putting them on a plate for Alex.

"Thanks. How did you know I liked waffles?" she smiled tearing a piece of waffle and eating it. Killian smiled fully showing his teeth for the first time. He had a beautiful smile or at least Alex thought he did.

"actually I thought the with the syrup and butter it would help this go down better. Drink this. It'll make you feel a lot better." He slid the cup of his hangover remedy.

"I know it smells a bit funky, but trust me It'll clear your head." Killian looked at her leaning on the counter raising an eyebrow at her. Alex tried not to breathe in as she took the shot of the mixture and almost gagged as it went down her throat.

"What the hell is that?" she said wiping her mouth as she felt the heat of the tobacco get to her. Killian passed her a bottle of water.

"it's my special remedy." He smiled and started to walk off. "Go ahead and finish the waffles I'll be right back I need a shirt."

Alex took a big gulp of her water and sighed in relief. She poured some syrup on top of her waffles and started to eat. The sweetness and creamy-ness of the butter and syrup helped cool her down. She loved waffles. And so did her dad she remembered that time when her father was teaching her how to ride the magic carpet, that day when breakfast for dinner wasn't his favorite. She had to admit that she missed her parents. Even with all the freedom she had now, she still missed those big bear hugs her dad would give her. She missed the smell of her mom's Mexican food that she made every Friday, and the taste.

Killian stepped out with a new pair of stressed jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. His white and royal blue Jordan Spiz'ikes were neatly half way hidden by his jeans. Killian also had a pair of dog tags around his 

neck and a black fedora set back. He was a very simple guy and didn't need much to please him. She noticed that in his room that few things covered the walls. Just a TV, his bed with a night stand on each side, his dresser and closet. Although she didn't know how big it was she guessed it was average sized. He carried her vest in his hand and passed it to her.

"Do you want me to drive you to your dorm?" he asked grabbing his keys off the counter. He grabbed one of the other waffles left in the toaster and taking a bite out of it.

"yeah I need a new change of clothes…but the only class I had today already passed so. I'm all by my lonesome self for pretty much the rest of the day. My roommate has class until 4." She finished the last of her waffles and other sip of water.

"Well I don't have any classes today and I have some errands to do. So if you wanna come with, that's cool with me." He smiled and started walking towards the door. He found Alex very attractive, her big smile when she laughed and those dark soulful eyes. And on top of everything, her hair, those long wavy locks that hung over her shoulders. It was like he had seen her before in his dreams or somewhere but he couldn't remember where. But could a relationship flourish when his own brother tried to…well rape her?

"Earth to killian…" Alex asked waving her hand in front of his face. Killian snapped out of it and chuckled lightly looking at Alex.

"Sorry. Guess I zoned out." He smiled one more time and opened the door for her and locking it behind him. They walked out to the parking lot and started towards Alex's dorm.

**At Alex's Dorm**

**  
**Alex opened the door to her dorm sighing in relief to seeing her own home. She started taking off her vest and placing it on top of a laundry hamper by the bathroom.

"I'll be right back I just have to get changed." Alex smiled walking to her room which was near the living room. Killian sat on the couch watching her walk away closing the door halfway behind her.

Alex walked over to her dresser taking out some light washed skinny jeans along with a green tank top with an open white button up shirt over it. She walked over to her bed placing everything on top of her bed. She started to undress not noticing that Killian was watching across the room.

With the door half open Killian was only limited to a certain view. But it was enough to see what she looked like. Her light caramel skin being accented by a black lace bra and panties. He watched with guilt but he wanted to know. It was like finding a certain treasure with a caution, but still wanting to open to see what's inside.

Alex put on her clothes quickly and grabbed a hair band picking up her hair into a messy ponytail. She walked out to see Killian standing facing the wall with his hands in his pockets. She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" she smiled and looked at him, Killian turned around and smiled back.

"More than Ever." He replied smiling opening the door for her and letting her out first. This was going to be good. Even though it had only been two days he's known her. There is something about her, like she has a deep secret no one knew but her.

He thought to himself. Maybe that's why he liked her. Cause he had one too.


	5. You Give Me Something

You Give Me Something

**A/N: this reader traffic thing on FF is awesome. Anyways I hope all of you reading are enjoying the story. I've seen that three people have put this on story alert. So thank you to all of you! As well as for the only review I have at this moment is from xdude.im.FAMOUSx. So thank you as well. The song playing throughout this is called and inspiration for the title is "you give me something" by James Morrison. Read and review please.**

**WARNING: this chapter has sexual content. So I advise that if you don't like that. Don't read it.**

**One Month Later…**

Ever since that day on the beach, Alex had become very attached to Killian. They weren't going out or anything it's not like anything was official. They went out to the boardwalk and the beach a couple of times hanging with his friends and her new friends she had made in class.

Harper had even visited from NYU and she loved the west coast to and had thought of transferring as well. She also liked that Alex had been moving on since riley and Jericho. Jericho didn't sit next to Alex anymore not after what happened at the beach. Killian warned him never to touch or even look at Alex in a wrong way or else. Killian was like Alex's white knight, which was nice since she's always had someone protecting her. Whether it be her father or Justin or even Max.

Alex got to know killian a lot better as well. She found out that he had gone to military school but never fought in a war. But he did have the uniform which he put on for her once and she couldn't stop dreaming about him after that. He was a sweet guy always opening doors for her being as chivalrous as possible.

He told her about his past, how his mom had passed away when giving birth to his younger sister Kelly-Anne. He also had an older sister Jerika. Alex thought it was funny how all of them had similar names. His father, Howard Ashe owned his own food chain business through out California and was always away on business.

Her parents didn't know about him yet. Alex always had to lie when explaining the fun times that they had together by saying things like "oh I went with my roommate and friends" or "I went out with a one of my girl friends."

Right now Alex was sitting on the couch waiting for Killian to get his swim trunks on so they could go swimming at the pool. It was sundown and a bit cold, but Killian had said the pool was heated and that the pool was open at all hours. He had his CD playing and a smooth rock sound floated out through the speakers…

"…_You only hold me when I sleep…I was meant to tread the water…but now I've gotten in too deep."_

Killian walked out with some black Wayfarer sunglasses and some white and black DC board shorts. He had a towel over his shoulder his Adidas flip flops slapping across the hard wood flooring. He had no shirt on his abdominal muscles moving with every step and every breath.

"Ready?" he smiled slumping down next to her putting his hand on her thigh. She felt a small tingle go up her body. His bare hand touching her skin, and it was the desire to just be with him what got to her. She really did like him a lot. But she trusted Jericho for being so kind to her before and ended badly. Alex smiled and stood up with her green short shorts along with a white and green bikini top.

Killian led her down stairs to the pool area. It was empty. No one was there and the water seemed like glass over blue tile. Alex put her towel down on a chair along with Killians. She turned around to see Killian with a big grin on his face. It was a miracle to see him smiling so big, he was usually so serious about everything. While Alex was smiles and laughter most of the day.

She had to admit they would make an odd couple, but proof that opposites attract. Killian lifted an eyebrow grabbing her and dragging her towards the edge of the pool.

"No!! Killian!" Alex started laughing kicking and screaming as he lifted her over his shoulder. She felt the warm water sting her skin as she was dropped into the pool. She went up for air pushing the wet hair from her face. She frowned at him folding her arms across her chest angry at him.

"Come Alex don't be so whiny. I was just playing around…" Killian knelt down towards the edge placing his hand on the ground to stabilize himself. Alex leaped at his arm pulling him into the pool with her he hit the water chest first. The pins and needles feeling overwhelmed him as he came of to look at Alex who had her eyebrow up with an evil smile on her face.

Killian splashed her with water laughing and swimming away from her. Alex splashed back chasing after him. She swam towards him smiling watching his back muscles contract and relax as his arms pushed the water away.

"You can't catch me Russo, your too slow." He stopped and stood in the water waiting for her to get to him. Alex reached for him trying to dunk him under water. Killian was too strong for her though, he put his hands on her hips lifting her in one swift movement and putting her against the pool wall. Her feet barely touched the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Killian licked his lips and smirked placing his hands at the edge of the pool.

"You know Alex I think this relationship is moving too fast…" he said sarcastically looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't get to comfortable, trust me your not my type…" she answered back placing her hands on his shoulders her hand over his scar.

"You never told me how you got this…" she said tracing the scar with her finger. Killian closed his eyes feeling her soft touch against him. It turned him on but he tried to keep his cool, he didn't want to scare her away if his "little devil" decided to come out and play.

"I used to go with a wrong crowd. That's why I went to Military School. My dad sent me away to get what he called Disciplined" He kept looking into her eyes.

"Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone jumped me and he stabbed me from behind me." He said having an empty look on his face. Alex noticed when he was in his own thoughts. She usually just let him be and she stared at him for as much time as he was in his moods. They stayed in that position for a while before Killian smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"Why don't we go back upstairs?" Alex said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But we haven't been here that long…" Killian replied dropping his hands to the sides of her thighs which were still around his waist.

Alex had a seductive smile on her face. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered with pure sensuality in her voice.

"I really think we should go back upstairs…" she moved against him and she heard him catch his breath. He gripped her hips and pulled her up to the edge. Alex stood up and walked over to her towel. Killian lifted himself out of the pool. Rushing over to his towel to catch up with Alex.

"Alex wait…I wanted to ask you something…" Killian put his towel over his shoulders. He took her hand in his.

"Do you wanna go out with me? Like you know…as my Girlfriend" He asked her with as much courage he had in him. He wanted her so badly. And he knew that he was ready to take the next step.

Alex had a big grin on her face and she ran jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I'd love too!" She said kissing him on the cheek. She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her. He set her down and they walked hand in hand to his apartment.

He thought to himself that the first step had already been taken. Killian really loved Alex, and not just love love. But LOVE love. He didn't feel the same without her he couldn't dream of not having her for the rest of his life.

The only thing was that he hated lying to her. He hated keeping such secrets from her. And big ones. It's not like he couldn't. But he didn't know he definitely had to put things on her slowly before anything happened.

They held hangs on the way up the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. He opened the door and Alex led him inside towards the living room to the couch. Killian turned on his Stereo before he sat down with Alex sitting on his lap. Her thighs on each side of him her chest to his with her arms on his shoulders.

Killian placed his hands at her hips looking into her eyes before she leaned down to kiss him. It was slow at first with small little pecks and intensified with him pushing back into her lips. He slid his hands down to her thighs gripping them pulling her more into him.

"_Because you give me something that makes me feel alright this could be nothing but I'm willing to give it a try…"_

Alex felt his hands run up and down her thighs making her groan into his kiss. She whimpered slightly as she felt his hands go up her shirt and back down again.

"_You only waited up for hours, just to spend a little time alone me…and I can say I've never bought you flowers…"_

She never made out this much with anyone other than riley and even then it didn't feel like this. Killian had so much passion he knew exactly what to do and when. And she loved it. Alex lowered her hands to his chest and later down to the ties of his swim trunks. Killian separated from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Killian asked giving her a look of question, "I don't want to pressure you into anything…" he said putting his hand on her cheek. Alex leaned into his touch and kissed his hand. "I'm sure trust me…" she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I know what I'm doing."

Alex undid the ties of his board shorts and slipped her hand in rubbing his groin slowly. Killian groaned putting his head back pushing into her hand. Honestly she had only done this once or twice with riley and she saw the reaction on his face. She liked having power over him and his emotions. Hopefully Killian lasted longer than riley. She kept a good pace watching as his member grew from every stroke. Killian was defiantly above average. She gripped him a little tighter with faster strokes. Killian groaned and lifted his head to kiss her. She kissed him with much more passion as her slender fingers played his member.

Killian groaned into her mouth as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Alex rubbed her thumb over the tip of his package feeling him tighten up slightly at the sensation. His hands gripped her thighs and spread them open a little wider. His fingers played at the drawstrings of her short shorts. Alex gasped as she felt his cool fingers slid into her bikini bottoms which were under her shorts.

His fingers went lower to her opening sliding one finger in at first. Alex whimpered and gripped his manhood harder moving into his fingers. She had never experienced this with someone else. Sure she tried it a few times alone at home. But having her new boyfriend do this to her it was a different high. It was like being one with him, and she had never felt that before with anyone.

It seemed like forever until she felt her body tighten and cum from Killians motions. Killian came moments after onto his shorts. Alex slumped into Killian who was panting heavily; she kissed him lightly before getting off of his lap and walking over to his bathroom.

"_For every piece of me that wants you another backs away…"_

Killian never knew that things would go so far on their first couple of minutes of actually being together. But it wasn't like they hadn't known each other for an hour or two. It just made it ten times harder for him to admit his true feelings and true self to her. And if he did, it would mean consequences for him and his family.

Killian got up to change his shorts and put them in the laundry basket getting a pair of sweats putting them on. Alex got out of the bathroom as he walked past. She smiled and kissed him grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom. They laid down facing each other, Killian holding her in his arms.

"Killian…" Alex started staring into his deep blue eyes. She lifted her hand placing it to his cheek.

"I…I think I…love you." She said with small doubt in her voice. Killian smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"I love you too…" he said kissing her and smiling before closing his eyes. Alex smiled as well her heart still racing from moments before. This could be her knight, but did her wizard blood interfere with her relationship? Could there possibly be some doubt that the relationship couldn't work?

Alex closed her eyes snuggling closer to Killian and finally closing her eyes for some rest. She felt secure with him. But she knew that in the back of her mind, there was something saying something wasn't right about him. Like he was hiding something from her. She knew what it was like to keep a secret. But could he keep his secrets once they were together for longer times? And what about her parents? Could they know too? Alex tried to put those thoughts to rest and relaxed herself before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Gravity

**Gravity**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for the people putting this story in their Favorites and Story alerts too. It really means a lot. Any ways please read and review this one. Let me know what I need to add or take away. I think this story is gonna have between 18-21 chapters. There might be a sequel too…but not to sure yet. Enjoy this chapter. **

**P.S. The song Gravity is by John Mayer. The lyrics pretty much have nothing to do with it. But when you really listen to the song. You can TOTALLY imagine some movie sex scene to this song. **

**WARNING****: This chapter has some Sexually Explicit Scenes. Please don't read it if you don't like that.**

Alex sat through her biology next to her new partner Veronica. She listened to the last final minutes of lecture. She liked this class learning about different things about the human body.

"So what the Sliding Filament theory states that muscles inter lock in between each other sliding every time a muscle is extended or flexed…" Mr. Dorsac pushing play on the laser disk or as the students called them "Ghetto CD's", to show a demonstration.

Alex thought of the night before with Killian. She sighed in longing since she was supposed to meet up with him after class before they went to weight training together. She heard the zipping up of back packs and shoving of papers into a binder which meant time to go.

"Alright everyone don't forget that your rough draft of your human condition paper is due on Tuesday! Have a great 4 day weekend!" Mr. Dorsac smiled waving and turning off the projection screen. Alex stood up putting away her things. And walking out the door she accidently bumped into Jericho who was walking out the door at the same time. Suddenly her stomach started to churn as she remembered what he tried to do to her.

"Sorry…" he said before walking out before her and not looking back. Killian walked over to Alex smiling kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey you wanted to get something to eat?" he said holding her hand out the door to his car. He popped open the trunk placing his backpack in there along with Alex's Messenger bag. He came around opening the door for her. Alex got in smelling that same coconut and vanilla smell.

"well…I'm not that hungry but I will go with you" Alex smiled placing her books in the back seat.

"Okay. I'm kind of in a mood for Mexican." He said looking at her.

"you don't have enough sitting right next to you?" she laughed and smiled fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

Killian chuckled and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I mean Mexican food." He leaned over and kissed her starting his car. They were driving for a while before Killian asked Alex…

"So your gonna go visit your parents this long weekend?" He dreaded not seeing her for four days. But he thought it was good. Some time to figure our how to explain things to her.

"Yeah my mom and dad want to see me." She said placing her feet up on the dashboard looking at Killian who shifted into 3rd on the freeway. Something about Killian doing that made her swoon. His strong hands pushing the stick shift showing that line on his forearm. Alex bit her lip shifting in her seat, honestly after that night of passion she felt a lot more…hot for killian that normal. That night was the first time she had ever cum in her life.

"You okay babe?" Killian looked at her as he parked in front of Margaritas Taco Bar. He started taking off his seat belt looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine…just it's a little hot." She didn't want to admit it to him, but he made her feel good about being who she was. He didn't really see her as some ditzy little girl like guys always though. But as an individual who could hold her own…sometimes.

"Okay…come on lets go." He smiled walking around to the front of the car. Alex got out fixing her shorts and top before going in. Killian walked in looking at Alex who was standing in her black short shorts and layered white and red tank tops.

Killian had his Famous Stars and Straps shirt on with his chain necklace which held a key and his Class ring on it. He always wore his father's dog tags on the inside of his shirt for a reason unknown to Alex. His stressed jeans and all gray vans coordinated slightly, but he sure did look good in them.

Killian ordered some tacos, rice and beans along with a soda while Alex ordered some rice and taquitos.  
They both sat down with their food and enjoyed the time together before they had to get their but in gear for Weight Training.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Exercise always gave Killian a lot of energy. He was going to need some because Alex was going crazy. She couldn't contain her on the way up to his apartment. Alex was kissing him fiercely all the way to the door. Killian opened the door with ease lifting up Alex so that her legs were around his waste.

Alex was already wet by the time the elevator reached the top floor. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt the cool wall against her back when Killian slammed her against it. She threw her head back and giggled slightly as his hands worked to take off her tank tops. He ran his strong hands up and down her sides rubbing against her pelvis for some friction.

Alex kissed his neck reaching for the back of Killians shirt pulling it over his head. Killian ducked his head and pushed Alex even harder against the wall so he can take it off. His chains dropped down over his chest and Alex ran her slender fingers down his chest to his abs.

"Music?" he asked her and smiled as he walked her over to his bedroom. Alex just gave a nod and let her hand creep lower to his zipper. Killian grabbed the stereo remote with his free hand turning it on smooth guitar sounds ripped through the air sending waves of sound to their atmosphere.

"_Gravity…is workin against me…_"

Alex had worn a maroon colored lace bra, which contrasted against her fair skin. Killian started kissing her neck and down between her breast to her belly button stopping at her zipper. He came back up placing his hands on each side of her.

"Alex…are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her the same question as the other night. But this wasn't just some sexual touching. This was actually sex, and Alex being a virgin it meant a lot that he reassured her decision.

"I'm sure…I want it to be with you…" she said moving her hand up to his cheek and smiling before brining him down into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while before Alex had pulled down his jeans and boxers. He was already "up" and ready for her by the time he had taken her underwear as well. He felt her smooth legs on his hips as she spread open for him. He reached over to his night stand to get a condom before anything happened. Alex remembered some things from Sex Ed back in high school and took the condom away from Killian. She opened it and ran her fingers slowly over his manhood slipping it on.

"…_it's wanting more… it's gonna send me to my knees…"_

He looked into her eyes before entering her. "Ready?" he asked with a small smile on his face. Alex nodded and braced her self placing her hands on his biceps. Killian entered her slowly looking her strait in the eye for any change in emotion. Alex bit her lip as she accustomed herself around him. Killian reached her barrier and kissed her before pushing past it.

Alex gasped but kept kissing Killian as he drew himself out and back in once more. She felt the sting of something tearing and she wanted to cry. But she suddenly felt no pain, just the sensation of Killians movements inside of her.

"god…" she let out in a sigh biting down on her lip as he kept going in and out of her slowly.

"are you…okay?" Killian asked stopping to wait for an answer.

"yes…just keep…going" she spoke running her hands down his back. Killian started up again pumping in and out slowly. The music kept good rhythm for him. He grunted slightly as he positioned himself on his forearms. It brought them a lot closer and Alex reached up to kiss him passionately as she arched her self into his motions.

Alex started to get a feel for him and his motions and she knew what she wanted. She wanted more…

"Faster…." She said brining him closer to her kissing his neck. Killian quickened his pace going a bit faster. Alex moaned arching into his motions, her hands gripped his back bracing herself. Killian groaned as he felt her nails dig into his skin. He turned them over so that she was on top. Alex sat up and placed her hands on his chest. She started to move up and down his manhood watching his face for response. Killian placed his hands on her hips looking up at her like she was an angel of destruction. She ground her hips into him, moaning at the feeling of being in control. Killian sat up still looking up at Alex who placed her hands on his shoulders using them as leverage to lift her self up.

They moved together and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion the only sound in the room was their breath and the smooth guitar in the background. Killian moved so that he was on top again going a bit harder and a lot faster.

Alex gasped and moaned at the feeling and reached up to brace her self, her nails once again digging into his back. Killian went even harder pumping in and out faster and faster. He felt himself get close to his edge but didn't want to go without her.

One of his hands slid down her chest and to the small nub of nerves between her legs. He pushed slightly and watched as Alex arched her back into him. He stroked it one more time giving one more hard pump into her. Alex felt that every muscle in her body tense up and loosen at the same time. she moaned loudly as she came.

Killian felt her insides pulsate around him and she kept pumping before finally cumming himself. He collapsed next to her his head hanging off the end of his bed. Alex rolled over on top of Killian who smiled at her.

"So this is what I've been missing out on for so long?" she raised and eyebrow giggling slightly.

Killian laughed and moved slightly wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah" he said kissing her before feeling sleep wash over him. She was leaving tomorrow morning. Hell of a way to say goodbye. He didn't want this high to end.

"_Gravity…stay the hell away from me…"_


	7. Back to Waverly Place

**Back to Waverly Place**

**A/N: Last chapter I actually wrote in like two days since I didn't have to work and I didn't have school. So thank you to all who have read. I hope you all like it so far. Thanks for the reviews and everything! It means a lot. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

The sun shone through the big glass windows of Killians room. Alex felt the warmth of the suns rays on her skin. The sheets intertwined her legs, and her fingers intertwined with Killians. Killian laid close next to her his chest to her back. His other arm laid over her side and his other under her head. He was acting like a protective cocoon. Her plane left in three hours good thing she had already packed her things. Since the month that she knew Killian she decided to pretty much live with him. Her roommate Terry had decided to move in with a friend out of the dorms. It didn't make much sense to live on her own.

Alex had told her parents that she had found another room mate. But now getting back to Waverly Place, she would decide to finally let her parents know about Killian. Alex rolled off the bed breathing in deep and stretching her slender frame. Killian was sound asleep snoring slightly.

Alex got up walking over to find the extra pair of clothes she kept in his dresser. She picked out a long-sleeve printed thermal and some black skinny jeans with her classic white and black converse.

She changed quickly before grabbing some bangle bracelets and a gold chain. She went off to the bathroom to do her make up.

While putting some mascara on she heard Killian groan his feet start walking towards the bathroom.

"Alex?" he asked walking in with his dark blue and white boxer shorts. She smiled looking at him through the mirror.

"Nice rest?" she asked still putting on her mascara. She looked at him, his hands over his crotch.

"yes thank you. But if you don't mind I gotta go." He motioned to the toilet

"Killian...it's not like I haven't seen it before…just go." Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. The bathroom had two sinks and the shower while a separate door was used for the actual toilet. She moved on to put her lip gloss and blush. Killian walked over to the toilet closing the door half way and finally getting some release.

Once finished he walked over to the other sink washing his hands and pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Alex smiled hopping up on the counter she let her legs swing, her jeans making that scratched denim sound.

Killian smiled as he kept brushing pouring some water into his hands and onto his face. He spit out the white foam and breathed in his mouth feeling that minty tingle. He put some gel cream in his hair putting it into a sort of faux hawk pompadour look. He walked in between Alex's legs placing his hands on the edge of the counter.

"Ready?" he asked smiling giving her a small peck on the lips backing up with a small grin on his face.

"I am are you?" Alex chuckled pointing at him. Killian was still just in his boxers; he smiled and picked her up. Alex's legs automatically wrapped around him as he carried her to his bed letting her plop down on it. Alex crossed her legs and leaned back on his bed as he looked for some shorts.

He picked out some dark grey Dickeys shorts and a royal blue and black Vans t shirt. He pulled them on topping it off with his fathers dog tags and his class ring and key necklace. He sat down next to Alex pulling on his socks and laid back looking at her.

"I'm definitely gonna miss you Alex Russo." He smiled pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. He pulled her in for a kiss.

Alex kissed back fiercely backing away for a second. "I'm gonna miss you killian. I'll call you every night"

"well we should get going it's a long drive to the Airport." He smiled getting up going to his closet to get his shoes. He picked out some white and gray Air Jordans slipping them on and walking out with Alex hand in hand.

Killian carried Alex's things placing them in the trunk and getting into his mustang. It was an hour and a half drive to the San Jose Airport so they had some time still. Killian almost felt like he was losing a body part or something. His heart couldn't stop beating fast and it killed him to see her go for such a long time. But he had a few plans of his own to take care of.

_**One hour and 45 minutes later….**_

Alex had ten minutes till her flight left for JFK airport. Killian and Alex sat down in front of the security gates on the cold black marble flooring. It was a slow day, not many people rushing through the place.

Alex got up and got her carry on bag waiting for Killian to get up. Killian rose and embraced her tightly not wanting to let go. Alex felt that heat that usually comes right before she starts to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you…." She said into his chest. She felt the tears run down her face. Killian backed away wiping them off.

"Don't worry…I'll be here when you get back…it's only four days…but more like a lifetime…" he forced a smile and kissed her backing away once more.

"I want you to have this…" he took off his necklace which held his class ring and a key. He placed it around her neck the clink of the two sounding as it rest on her chest. "So you don't forget me." He smiled kissing her forehead. Alex smiled giving him another hug getting on her tip toes and kissing him one last time.

"Thank you…I love you…" Alex said walking towards the security check. Killian stood there with his hands in his pockets. He watched as she walked away getting smaller and smaller as she headed to the airport gate. Killian felt a tug at his chest that feeling of a part of him leaving. He had to toughen up, it was only four days. He headed towards his car he watched as planes flew over his head, he stood there until he saw Alex's plane go up and cross over head. He smiled knowing that somewhere she was on that plane thinking of him and maybe looking out the window for him.

_**8 Hours later…**_

Alex got off of the plane after a long flight. She carried her bag looking around for her family until she heard…

"Alex!! MIJA!" she heard her mothers voice over the crowd of people. Her high heels hit against the hard flooring at JFK airport. She saw her father grinning happily as he followed her.

"Mom! DAD!" she smiled hugging them fiercely.

"mija what have you been eating your as thin as a stick…" her mother shook her head looking up and down at her.

"Alex I hope you've been staying out of trouble…" her dad spoke putting his arm around her. They started to walk out to the taxi which was waiting for them. The ride home was long they kept asking her questions but once they got to the Sub station for dinner she was planning to tell them about Killian.

"Hey egg head." Justin laughed giving her a hug as he stood outside waiting for her and his parents. Max stood next to him and smiled seeing Alex and giving her a hug as well.

"Whoa who's necklace is that?" Max said point to the necklace Killian gave her.

"We'll talk about it at dinner." She smiled walking up the stairs to their home. Everyone was smiling, as much as Alex was trouble she did make everyone's day better and brighter.

"kids where having enchiladas for dinner so get ready to get your grub on" Teresa smiled happy to see all of her kids together again.

"mom…never say grub on again…please." Max said smiling walking in towards the dinner table. Alex looked around. Nothing had really changed since she was gone. All the furniture was the same color walls and everything.

"How's school going Alex?" Justin asked as he set up the dinner table. He was wearing a white-v neck shirt with a gray vest over it. His hair was a big longer than usual but had a James dean sort of style to it.

"Good I'm passing all my classes and I really like my Human Biology class…did you know that the eye can distinguish 1 billion colors?" Alex smiled as she started helping her mom roll up the enchiladas.

"Really? I didn't know that" Justin and max said at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx!" they said again in unison.

"Come on boys…let's calm down" Jerry said as he watched some football on the television. Jerry was happy to see his daughter home. He loved his little girl and his boys and it was nice to have the family together again. Justin had moved out and lived closer to NYU and max was still at home but was working at a local grocery store saving up to move out.

"So are you gonna tell us who's necklace that is?" Max said smiling at her knowing the answer in his head already.

"Later maxy…" she said giving him a look as she helped her mom put the plates on the table.

"Okay everyone dinners ready." Teresa said giving a big smile at her family. She walked over to the fridge getting out a jug of lemonade. Everyone started eating and Jerry asked…

"So Alex have you made any new friends?" he ate the enchiladas which were delicious as always. Alex smiled and answered after taking a chug of her lemonade.

"Yeah I've made a couple of friends. My first day I went to a bon fire…it was really pretty." She said taking another bite of her enchiladas.

"Well that's good honey…" Teresa said smiling

Alex gathered up all her courage and spoke out softly but loud enough so the table could hear.

"I met a guy…" she said waiting for a reaction.

Jerry semi-choked on his food but cleared his throat before speaking in a higher pitched voice.  
"A guy…?"

"Dad he's really nice and sweet and he's getting a degree in Kinesiology and wants to be a firefighter…" Alex spoke in her defense.

"Is he cute?" her mother asked looking at her.

"Gorgeous he has the most beautiful eyes…" Alex got her phone out of her back pocket and showed her mother a picture of them both at the beach.

"Oh look jerry he seems like a nice guy…" Teresa passed him Alex's phone showing him the picture, she showed Justin and Max as well.

"Yeah well all guys can SEEM like a nice guy…how much time do you spend with him anyways…you may not know everything about him."

"Well…" Alex hadn't told them that she lived with him now ever since Terry decided to move out.

"Well what Alex…" Teresa said with a concerned look on her face.

"You live with him don't you…" Justin said looking at her.

"What…no…" she said but Justin raised an eyebrow at her putting a finger to his head.

"Justin! Stop using the mind reading spell on me!" Alex said before saying…

"Okay yes I live with him…but it's not like we sleep in the same bed…he takes the couch"

Jerry felt his face get hot "grr ugh jee gah…ALEX! How can you do that? You think he's gonna think that your just there and next thing you know BOOM you call us and your pregnant." Jerry yelled looking at her.

"Dad it's nothing like that…you don't even know him at all. He's very respectful with everyone…he went to military school…and he has been working since he was like 15. He's one of the best guys I have ever met…OR dated." Alex started to get a big angry.

"Jerry…honey…maybe Alex is right…she's old enough to be able to have good judgment…" Teresa shrugged.

"yeah dad and if he ever does anything…me and Justin can hurt him." Max said pounding his fist into his other open hand.

"Max we're not in a mob" Justin said with a questionable look on his face.

"Look dad maybe if you guys want you an come over to California and you can meet him I'm sure he'll understand…" Alex said a bit calmer than before.

Jerry breathed in deeply trying to calm down. "Okay…what's this guys name anyway…"

"Killian…Killian Ashe" Alex said.

"Ashe?" Jerry said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah…why?" Alex said putting down her fork.

"Obviously you don't remember your wizard training anymore…" Justin said before placing his fork down as well.

"Alex…Killian is the Last of his family to carry on their name…he's set to be one of the greatest of his kind…honey…Killian's a wizard." Jerry spoke softly looking at Alex.

Alex's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe that of all the people in the world. She had fallen for someone like her, who knew what it was like to hide a secret.

"Mom can I get some more enchiladas?" Max interrupted the silence holding up his plate to Teresa.


	8. Saints And Sinners

Saints and Sinners

**A/N:** **so hopefully you guys didn't see that coming. But trust me many more twists to come. Trust Me. Anyways. Thank you to the people that keep on reading this and going strong!! I really appreciate it so much. Some Shout outs to: And.Your.Point, xdude.im.FAMOUSx,**** aDesperateEndeavor, kataang0, Wildcat-Kid01,Twilight626. All of you keep me going on writing the rest. So thank you very much.**

_**Music "words with quotes and in italics"**_**: Song in this is "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer. **

**Anyways on with the story…**

It had been two days since Alex found out about Killian being a wizard. She hardly left her room since then. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't think. Why didn't killian tell her, how didn't he know that she was a wizard too. Didn't he read about her family in the books. Maybe they just weren't as important. And to be the last of his kind…the most important of his kind. How couldn't she not remember. It was a big deal, especially after the most intimate moment of her life and he still didn't tell her.

Killian had been calling her non-stop since that night. She didn't answer, she didn't want to hear him. Part of her wanted to talk to him to hear his deep voice. And the other didn't want to talk to a liar. But it wasn't like he lied. He just kept something really really important from her. Which is kinda like lying.

Alex put her arm over hear head laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked on the door she turned and asked…

"Who is it." She said impatiently waiting for a reply

"It's me Alex" Justin said before walking in.

"I don't wanna talk Justin just leave me alone" she said turning away from him. Justin pulled up a chair next to her.

"I think we do…look you gotta let it out…or else your just gonna get back to California and blow it up in this poor guys face."

"Your on his side?" she said turning back to look at Justin.

"If anything you should be on mine I'm your sister. And he didn't tell me Justin don't you think that's something you should tell someone especially if your really close to them…" she sat up almost annoyed with Justin's choice.

"Alex don't you remember when you dated riley and you couldn't tell him because you were afraid he'd call you a freak or a weirdo. Don't you think he could have felt the same way? Plus you guys have only been dating for a month how close can you get after that?"

Alex looked down and back up at Justin who already knew the answer. She saw his cheeks turn a bit red before actually speaking to her.

"Already? After one month…jeez Alex I didn't think you where that…you know….slutty." Justin looked at her.

"He was my first okay…and you don't know him he did something for me…" Alex didn't finish before Justin butted in…

"Okay I don't wanna hear details you're my little sister remember" he looked a bit disgusted but Alex felt that hot feeling in her eyes again.

"no…not like that…he saved me from…from being…." Alex stopped and closely thought about really telling Justin that she almost got raped.

"raped…" she said quietly with her head down. Justin had an angry look on his face standing up.

"What?!...what" he said more quietly, "raped…Alex why didn't you tell me? Who was the bastard…I'll kill him." Justin said hugging her. Alex started crying even though her brothers fought a lot it didn't mean they didn't love each other.

"it was Killians older brother…Jericho…but killian saved me Justin he did he came out of nowhere and…" Alex tried to remember that night. And that's when she realized. She should have known…Killian was a wizard. She remembered turning right before Jericho kissed her the second time. How killian was at least 30 ft away and still managed to get there in less than a second.

The stopping of time spell. The time she was too drunk to get into his car. To transport someone 10 feet infront of them…

When they came back from Weight training and they were kissing. Killian still had his keys in his pocket and managed to unlock the door.

"you didn't notice cause you never thought that the person you loved the most…was exactly like you…" Justin said raising his eyebrow.

"I told you not to use the mind reading spell on me Justin." Alex laughed slightly wiping away the tears…

_**Meanwhile…downstairs at the sub-station…**_

Teresa was wiping down the tables when she heard the bell ring from the entrance, "Welcome to Waverly Place Sub-station" she said turning around to see a young man in a pair of dark jeans and a plain black v-neck t-shirt. She recognized his face instantly. The person causing her daughters heart to break at the moment, here in New York to see her.

It was Killian. He had gotten worried since Alex wasn't answering her phone and hopped on a plane that early morning at 2am.

"Hi. Um but does Alex Russo work here? Or…live here…?" he asked walking closer to Teresa.

Teresa started to panic and placed the tray on a table and thought on her feet.

"um…let me check" she darted off up stairs before Killian could say anything. Teresa was breathing hard by the time she walked into the living room.

"man…I gotta get in shape." She said before calling for Alex.

Justin and Alex walked out Alex still in her sweats and white t-shirt still wearing Killians necklace.

"Alex! Killian is here! He's down stairs looking for you!" she said shaking her…Alex gave her a confused and slightly weirded out look.

"do you know what this means!" she said.

"that your going crazy?" Justin said smiling slightly. Teresa glared at Justin.

"what other guy would travel across the country to see you?" Teresa lifted an eyebrow.

Alex felt like crying. or punching him in the face how dare him come and see her. But then again, it had shone that he cared for her. She hadn't been answering her phone when he called. He was just worried about her.

"Alex…you can go your whole life regretting that you didn't forgive him and he was your one true love. Or take the chance to work it out with him and spend the rest of your lives together." Justin said walking to stand next to his mother.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute…" Alex said before turning back around to get dressed.

Teresa and Justin went back downstairs where Max was already talking with Killian.

"no way you do MMA? That's Awesome!" Max said before saying hello to his mom and brother.

"Alex will be right down Killian" Teresa said picking up her tray that she had left.

"Thanks. I can see where Alex get's her looks from" he smiled complimenting her

Teresa smiled chuckling "thank you…" Teresa walked to the kitchen to find jerry

"Jerry he's here." Teresa said pointing out to Killian who was shaking Justin's hand.

"is that…is that Killian?" Jerry put down his piece of cheesecake and brushed off his apron before walking out to meet his oh so perfect Killian.

"nice to meet you Killian" Justin finished saying watching his dad walk towards them.

"Hello Killian. I'm Jerry Alex's father…" he said trying to be intimidating puffing out his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Killian shook his hand firmly; he knew what it was like to meet someone's parents. The father always trying to intimidate him which didn't really work.

"So…Alex tells me your training to be a firefighter…why?" jerry asked with his arms across his chest.

"Well sir...I believe in the protection of people…and it's a life I'd like to lead if possible." Killian said with a strait face.

"Why are you going to college if you want to be a firefighter" Justin asked.

"well my father said that I should get a normal education just in case it doesn't work out. I'm getting a degree in Kinesiology so if firefighting doesn't work out I'd like to become a physical trainer. "

Alex came down stairs to see Killian standing there.

"Alex…" Killian said walking to her and hugging her tightly.

"I called you like a billion times why didn't you answer…" he said looking at her.

"Killian…we need to talk…we'll go upstairs…" Alex said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

When they came up they found out Justin's computer was still playing music. The smooth guitar and drums playing through out the house.

"Alex what is this about?" Killian said stepping into the living room. He sat down on the red couch.

"Killian…I know what you are…" Alex said standing in front of him

"_it's not a silly little moment…it's not the storm before the calm…this is the deep and dying breath of this love we've been working on…"_

"Alex what are you talking about…?" Killian felt his palms get sweaty….did she know?

"I know you're a wizard Killian…why didn't you tell me?" Alex placed her hands on her hips as Killian had a look of surprise on his face.

"Alex…what…I'm not a wizard….they don't even exist." Killian was worried and he felt that churn in his stomach. He wish he didn't just say that.

"Killian cut the crap! You just lied to me…that's not really good for us if you're a liar." Alex frowned feeling heat rise up in her. She was starting to get angry and it wasn't good.

"_no body's gonna come and save you…we're going down and you know that we're doomed."_

"okay I'm sorry Alex I am…but I just…I'd thought you think that was weird ya know…it's not everyday you find out your in love with a wizard…"

"really?" she said sarcastically finally letting her hands down to her sides.

" because It happened…cause the truth is…I'm one too…." She said finally sitting down next to him.

"_my dear we're slow dancing in a burning room."_

Killian felt his heart skip a couple beats. She was a wizard too? Why didn't he know…but her mother is human he could tell…and her father as well had no power he didn't feel it…unless.

"What?" he managed to speak.

"I'm a wizard too…but I lost the competition to Justin…" Alex put her hand on his

"well…you really shouldn't be calling me the liar…why didn't you tell me you were part wizard?" he said standing up.

"but I'm not I have wizard blood but that doesn't exactly mean that I have powers like you do." She said standing up angry again.

"you still could have told me! You know it's something pretty big to keep from someone. And I bet you know about my family and how I'm the last of my line and all that other bull crap! I understand that It should have been my responsibility but I didn't know you were a wizard too so you can't really hold me against that!" he started to yell slightly at her which he hated but he was starting to get angry.

"_how dare you say it's nothing too me baby you're the only light I ever saw….you'll be a bitch because you can…"_

" well…I don't care Killian you still lied! To my face about not being a wizard when you actually were and I already knew! You couldn't be a man and just tell me!" Alex looked up at him getting closer to him.

"WELL _MAYBE_…you should stop being a bitch about it!" Killian said shouting at her now.

Alex had a disgusted look on her face and slapped Killian across the face. She'd never been a physical fighter but she felt that tingle in her hand that just acted on it's on.

"_don't you think we ought to know by now …don't you think we should of learned some how…"_

Killian felt the sting in his cheek but saw that anger in her eyes he said nothing he huffed out some hot air and anger. He walked over to the door opening it finding Justin, Teresa, Jerry, and Max listening outside.

"Excuse me." He said sternly and walking downstairs and out of the substation.

Alex slumped down on the couch her head in her hands. Her family surrounded her and hugged her.

"don't worry Alex he wasn't worth it…" Jerry said putting an arm around his daughter.

"that's the point dad…he is…because I love him." she said with tears in her eyes.

"don't worry Alex. He loves you too…this is all just a little bump in the road…things will work out" Teresa said giving her a kiss on the forehead wiping away her tears.

"well…are you gonna go get him?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Alex got up and started down the stairs. She exited the sub shop looking around for Killian who had already gone. Alex asked around to where he had gone, an older woman said he had headed towards a park close by.

Alex ran to the park and saw Killian standing across the street. Killian saw her and breathed in seeing her.

In a flash he was gone. Alex didn't see him anymore. He must have transported back home. Right now wasn't a good time for them.

She felt more tears run down her face. But she felt even more on her head and her arms. It had started to rain lightly.

That's the good thing about the rain. No one can tell if your have tears in your eyes…or raindrops.


	9. On The Line

On The Line

**A/N: So I worked late the other night. And during my lunch hour I was writing this chapter. When a girl who had her iPod was singing some song. And it happened to be Demi Lovato's "On The Line". So I wanted to say that this song was the inspiration for this chapter and it will be "played" through out the chapter…again words in quotes and italics.**

**Thanks to everyone for those reviews and supporting my story. :)**

**  
**Alex enjoyed the next three days with her family even though she knew what was waiting for her on the other side of the country.

She bid her family goodbye as she boarded her plane back to California. She put her iPod head phones on and waited for the captain to say it was okay to turn it on. He came on the speaker and she turned it on as she looked out the window watching the clouds go by.

The electric guitar rang through her head as she started to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"_I didn't want to say I'm sorry for breakin us apart… I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though I knew it was."_

Alex listened to the words as if it was written about her current situation. She hoped that Killian had thought things over and that things would be better between them. But she wouldn't know for sure until she got back to Santa Cruz.

She closed her felt her body relax and go off to sleep.

_**4 and a half hours later…back in Santa Cruz**_

Killian laid on the couch, beer bottles and cans along with bottles of hard liquor lined the coffee table. Everything reminded him of Alex. The smell of the sheets…the ghost of her image lying with him on the couch. The linger of her hand when she slapped him still tingled. But not the alcohol took over. It played with his mind.

The music in the background played as he reached for his can of beer taking the last swig left in it.

" _I didn't wanna call you back because I knew that I was wrong…yeah I knew I was wrong…"_

He stood up tripping over some furniture on the way to the bathroom. He felt that burn crawl up his throat as he threw up into the toilet. He finished and flushed before getting up looking into the mirror. His eyes were dark, he hadn't slept since coming back from New York. He was pale and looked into the mirror wanting to give up.

He had lost the one he loved…he didn't even know if she would come back to him. what had he become he had it all and because he couldn't tell the truth…he had fallen into this hole. He looked at his reflection once more…but to him…it wasn't he who was in the mirror…it was the monster he had become. He wanted to end it. Because he didn't feel the same without her. His home was filled with her. It was like…having a shell of something so beautiful…but it's just a shell…there is no life to it no inside no soul.

He filled a small paper cup with some water and mouth wash rinsing his breath and walking back to the fridge getting out another beer. He walked back to the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet.

"_Our love was beautiful…destined to fall…no need to fight you know I wouldn't lie…"_

Killian took out an old bottle of vicodin that he had since his knee surgery. He poured out about 7 pills and swallowed them down with a chug of his beer. He swerved over to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed his hand over his heart.

He felt his heartbeat slow slightly and he felt it quicken as Alex's scent was inhaled into his lungs. It was like the smell of his mothers freshly baked raisin bread. It took him back to his home. But Alex…that was his new home…what had he just done? Had he ended his life without even thinking about it. His selfish actions could hurt her even worse…but he couldn't get up…his head had a rush on the way down onto his bed.

His heart beat quickened as he felt his hand shake. He clenched his fists, and put pressure on his legs to try and get up…he stumbled to the ground reaching for his phone. He knocked it over and felt his vision blur. He dialed 911 and turned to his back pulling the phone to his ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher answered with a calming feminine tone.

"162…oracle apartments…hurry…" he passed out the last image he could see was Alex's smiling face. He remembered the time when her and him had gone to the boardwalk. They laid together on a blanket in the sand he rolled over on top of her pushing away a stand of hair from her face. His angel of destruction…his present and his future. His Love.

"_one in the same…our love was tragical…wanted to call…no need to fight…tonight…we leave it on the line…"_

_**7 minutes later…**_

Alex got out of her cab with her bag to see paramedics wheeling someone out. She felt her heart quicken…so much so that it felt it was going to beat out of her chest. She rushed over to them wanting to see the persons face.

"ma'am we need some room" a paramedic said pushing her aside.

But Alex's worst fears were already confirmed. Killian laid there on the stretcher his hand still on his chest.

"That's my boyfriend…" she said to the paramedic who looked at her sympathetically.

"Get in…" he said letting her into the back of the truck.

Alex got in placing her hand on Killians. The paramedics rushed putting an oxygen mask on him.

"his blood pressure is dropping…" a paramedic said ripping open Killians shirt placing small circular wires onto his chest.

"god Killian why did you do this?" Alex said tears in her eyes which were starting to roll down her face.

Killians hand tensed over hers and she smiled seeing his reaction.

"we have a response" the other paramedic said

But Alex's worst fear was starting to unroll.

His heart beat was starting to slow…and soon just one ongoing beep came from the heart monitor.

"he's flat lining!" the paramedic said "switch to code blue" he continued taking out the paddles.

Alex started crying hysterically as she saw everything pass by her in slow motion. The paramedic's jumpstarted his heart once and he came back.

The heart monitor was beeping normally and killian mumbled something putting his hands together. The paramedic put his hands down and kept his eye on the monitor.

The monitor began to beep rapidly and Killian thrashed around the paramedics tried to hold him down but Killians heart wasn't taking it.

The deadly ongoing beep came one more as Killians body laid there lifeless.

Alex put her hand over her mouth crying as the paramedic put the paddles over his chest once again. They shot the electricity again and nothing.

"CLEAR!" he yelled once more before rubbing the paddles together and putting them on his chest. The charge went through him once more…nothing.

"I'm calling it…" the paramedic spoke looking at his watch.

"Time of death…two-sixteen p.m." he looked over at Alex who was in shock.

**p.s. A/N short chapter. But I hope you liked it…I will do my best to update soon. Also.there are little things in this story that I put in there that may lead to future stuff. Also..there are small thing that mean a lot to me…so yeah. Reviews would be nice. :)**


	10. Neither Forgotten Nor Gone

Neither Forgotten… Nor Gone

**A/N: you guys know I couldn't just end it like that! anyways. I'm eating a pulled pork BBQ sandwich, and drinking a ice cold glass of WATER. (drink it kids it's good for you). And man does it have my creative juices flowin….i hope you all like this chapter. Definantly the most emotionally charged….**

**New feature: all italics that AREN'T bold are flashbacks also has a flashback thing right before.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!! You guys keep me going like this BBQ sandwich…except cooler.**

_**Three Days Later…**_

Alex laid in Killians bed which felt empty without him in it. She was in his favorite white t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. The ghost of him still by her side, she missed him and today was the worst day of all. It was his Funeral. She had prepared the eulogy and hoped that it did him justice.

She blamed herself and every time she thought of him, it was like someone grabbing her heart and pulling it out of her chest. Killians father and sister were supposed to be there and she wanted to make a good impression on them. Since Killians death she supposed that Jericho had gotten the family powers since he was next in line. She stared at the ceiling watching the shadows above her. She remembered so many things being in this room, in that apartment.

But she knew Killian didn't want her to worry so much. She had worn his necklace playing with his ring and key as she laid there. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away and got up getting ready for the funeral.

She put on a black skirt and her black military vest over Killians second favorite black v-neck tee. She put on some all black converse and headed to the bathroom. She took out her make-up back placing it on the counter and took out what she needed.

_Flashback_

_"hey…" Killian said as he entered the bathroom as Alex was putting on her make up.  
He smiled at her turning her around so that she was facing him with her back to the  
mirror. Killian lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter her mascara brush  
in hand. _

_"morning sunshine…" she smiled kissing him. she wrapped her hands around his neck  
"I knew know why you put so much make up on…you're beautiful…" he said.  
end flashback_

Alex looked into the mirror looking at her self. She put her hair up in a messy pony tail, only putting on some black eyeliner and light mascara. She looked into the mirror once more, she imagined Killian standing behind her smiling at her. She forced a small smile and walked out to the nightstand for some perfume. She got out the one that Killian loved and sprayed it on herself. Alex walked over to the kitchen putting some waffles into the toaster.

There was a knock on the door as she walked towards the couch. She quickly turned around and opened the door.

"Hey sis." Justin Russo stood outside the door his hands in his pockets.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" she said giving him a big hug.

"Mom told me what happened. I took some days off from school for a family emergency." He smiled giving her a hug back and walked inside with her.

"Justin you didn't have to do this…" she said walking over to the couch where they both sat down. Justin smiled and looked at her. He'd never seen her so out of it like this. Alex had always had a kind of I don't care exterior, but she was taking this pretty hard.

"Alex…you know this isn't your fault…" he said looking at her.

"Justin…" she said looking away feeling the tears well up again.

"no Alex…if you don't let this out…it's just gonna well up inside…and that's not good for anyone… Killians death wasn't your fault…he decided to do what he did…and he shouldn't have been so distraught he knew you were coming home that day…you could've talked ya know. He just had to wait."

"I know Justin but…"

"no Alex…it's not your fault…you have to remember him…and that's all you have…you have his spirit in you and no one can take that away. You know if he could talk to you right now he would say the same thing…he regretted it…why do you think he called 911…if he really wanted to die…he would have just let it be…but he didn't…he loved you so much that even in his drunken state…love broke through…"

Alex felt her tears fall down…

"It's just…so….hard…." she said breaking down into tears, putting her head in her hands crying hysterically. Justin scooted over putting his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Alex…that hardest thing to do is come to terms with the death of someone close…but once you do…it's like…taking a weight off of your shoulders…like being free for the first time again…and you know killian would want you to move on and be happy…trust me…" Justin said smiling as her sister looked up at him.

"Justin…I swear ever since college you've become freakin Dr.Phil…" Alex said with a small smile wiping some tears away.

"well I am majoring in psychology.." he spoke giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Come on…we're supposed to be getting to the funeral home right now" he said standing. Alex stood with him grabbing her purse and the two waffles. Before walking out she grabbed the folded up eulogy and placed it in her pocket.

Alex walked downstairs to the car which Killians father rented for her. It was a black Rolls Royce with her own driver and everything.

"Good morning Miss. Russo," the driver said opening the door for her and Justin. They drove off to Oak Hill Cemetery and Funeral home.

When they go there a large black limo was parked in front and a black hearse was in front of it. The driver looked into the rear view mirror at both Alex and Justin.

"We're supposed to follow it." He said before stopping behind the limo. The line started going as people were walking behind the Rolls Royce following them. They finally got to a place under a tall oak tree. The driver got out opening the door for Alex and Justin.

"This is it Alex…" he said holding her hand in comfort as she watched the people gather around the rest site. Six big guys helped take out the coffin and placed it over the straps which were going to lower Killian.

Alex felt her heart race. She was going to watch her one true love be lowered forever. She felt the tears well up. But she heard the limo door open. A tall older man with gray hair stepped out first, sunglasses over his eyes. He was about 6 foot 3 and in good shape. He held out his hand and slender hand reached out to grab it. A younger girl with long dark brown hair stepped out. Alex figured it was Killians father and sister, Jericho was nowhere in sight though which was odd. Killians older sister Jerika had just given birth and wasn't able to make it.

"Alex…how nice to meet you…" Killians father Howard walked towards her with open arms giving her a hug. She hugged him tightly back.

"me too…killian said a lot about you." She said backing away, "This is my older brother Justin" she said.

Justin nodded and shook his hand.

"nice to meet you Justin. This is my younger daughter Kelly-Anne" he said as Kelly-Anne smiled at them.

"hi" she said softly. She had intense green blue eyes almost like Killians.

"Shall we?" Howard said motioning to the sitting area for the family. The preacher was getting ready as they all sat down.

_**A while later…**_

The preacher finished signaling for Alex to come up. "And now we have the beloved of Mr. Ashe for his eulogy" he said giving Alex some room to speak.

Alex took in a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. Her brother nodded and mouthed _go on _to her.

"Killian Bernard Ashe was and will always be the greatest man I will ever know. He went to military school and studied with some of the best in our country. His family always stood behind him and he had a great future in the local Fire departments in Santa Cruz. A Junior at UC Santa Cruz and a man of great valor and pride.

He believed in the Justice of people and the nobility of being a good man. Wise for his age, he understood the value of Choices. That even at the age of 21 he knew much more than someone who had lived their whole lives with their eyes closed."

Alex felt her voice get caught but she felt the push of completing in her chest.

" Killian understood that his own values of Justice, Valor, and commitment. He was the air I breath. He is the heat we feel…he is his fathers son…and sisters brother…he is my brother, my love, my friend. He is the blood that rushes in his family's veins. And he is the sound of my heart which still beats for him."

"He is still the voice in my sub-conscience, and the voice which speaks now. Killian was mannered, professional, and loving. Life flourished around him. He was an a descendent of faith. He is the lost soul in purgatory. The suffered in Hell. And the Angel from Heaven."

"Killian was everything…and still is everything. He is…my life…"

Alex felt the tears roll down her face.

"my…heart…my…spirit. My Love. He will never be forgotten." She said wiping away some tears. She saw tears run down his sisters face and everyone's face. She looked off into the distance watching as Jericho apporoched. People started clapping softly as Alex walked over to Justin who hugged her.

Alex put two dozen white roses over the casket before it was lowered into the ground. She stayed silent as tears ran down her face still. In her mind she heard Killians voice say I love you a thousand times. The casket lowered and finally they pulled up the straps. Alex turned towards Justin and cried into his chest. Justin stood there holding her.

"you did good Alex…" he said before letting go.

Most of everyone left other than Killians father who walked up to Alex with an envelope in his hands.

"Alex…can I speak with you?" he said

"sure…Justin can you wait up?" she said

"of course…" he smiled

"let us walk…" howard said walking away with her.

"Alex I'm sure you know about our family in the wizard world…and you meant a lot to my son…he included you into his will and testament. This is for you." He handed her the envelope

Alex opened it, the envelope held a letter and a check. Alex's eyes widened as she read it's figures.

"45 million…dollars?" she said looking at his father.

"my business is very wealthy Ms. Russo. And that's only half of Killians estate. The rest had gone to Jericho his brother."

"But…why?" she said reading the rest of Killians letter. He had left her part of his money and his apartment along with his Mustang.

"Alex…Killian loved you with all his heart…when ever I did talk to him…all he could talk about is you…part of him will always be with you..." he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away.

"Thank you…" she said to him.

"You're welcome Ms. Russo"

Alex placed the letter in her purse and turned around to walk towards Justin who was talking with Kelly-Anne.

"Alex…" a voice called out to her. It was Jericho who was walking towards her.

"What do you want Jericho" Alex felt her blood boil as he approached.

"there's something else…" he said taking off his sunglasses.

Alex saw his eyes…and they weren't the same…they weren't his..they had hurt behind them and remorse. Something she didn't see that night at the beach…

She knew those eyes…they were the ones that looked at her so lovingly the night her and Killian were intimate…and her heart raced. How….

"Killian?" she said her jaw hitting the floor.

**P.S. A/N: so how'd you like it? Reviews would be nice :) the eulogy didn't turn out how I wanted but I just couldn't put it in words…anyways…I hope you enjoyed it…more to come!**


	11. The Ghost of You

The Ghost of You

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Everything will be explained in this chapter. So enjoy!  
THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!! They really mean a lot so thanks :)**

**The song in the story is "When the Sun Sleeps" by Underoath. Very good band…check it out. And also the second song is "Like you'll never see me again" by Alicia Keys.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. So if you don't like it, don't read it. **

_flashback_

_Killians hand tensed over hers and Alex smiled seeing his reaction.  
"I have to do something…to keep this going…" Killian thought in his head watching  
the paramedics work above him. Killian felt himself slip deeper into himself.  
His heart beat was starting to slow…and soon just one ongoing beep came from  
the heart monitor._

"He's flat lining!" the paramedic said "switch to code blue"

he continued taking out the paddles. Alex started crying hysterically as she saw  
everything pass by her in slow motion. The paramedic's jumpstarted his heart  
once and he came back.

The heart monitor was beeping normally and killian mumbled …  
"Killian…Jericho…_cambia-corpora- meum-corpora-su-inominavi" and put his  
hands together completing the spell._

Jericho felt his body twitch as he was placed in Killians body. He panicked seeing  
the inside of the ambulance and the paramedics along with the mask over him.  
Jericho thrashed around in Killians body and he felt his heart pump faster.  
but his…or rather Killians heart couldn't take it. He felt himself slip as he closed  
his eyes one last time.

_end flashback_

"Alex…I did this for us…" Killian said as he looked at Alex her make up slightly running still from the tears.

"_I thought you'd come back…or at least I prayed…"_

"How…how could you do that to your brother? I mean what happened to his…soul…I know that's your body in there but what about his soul…Killian you know there was to be consequences to this…you killed your brother…" Alex said not believing what she was seeing…or hearing.

Killians spirit…his soul was in Jericho's body…he had the same hands that tried to hold her down that same night on the beach. The same height and everything…but his eyes.

They always did say that the eyes are the doorway to the soul…and she could tell it was Killian in there even if it wasn't. His brooding deep eyes still shown through the new exterior. It was like the ghost of him and a different shell.

_"the romance is dead…but I've been to afraid…memories given carry me through the day…"_

"Alex I understand…I know what I did was wrong. And I can't take it back…but I had to do something to keep us…this…alive…and you know that…I didn't mean for it to go out of hand. I don't know why I did what I did…trying to…kill myself. And I don't know why this happened between us and everything…I don't know why I picked Jericho to switch with…but I do know things happen for a reason."

"_a movie that plays in my mind…the memory of you helps me survive…everyday a re-run of the next"_

"Killian…trust me I want to be with you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but you being in Jericho's body it just brings back the worst memories of that night on the beach…I just…I don't know…I just gotta think about these things Killian give me some time…"

"would this help?" Killian waved his hands and slid them over his face. "Transformus corpora" he slid his hands down and the real Killians face appeared.

"_maybe love will find us again…for there is always tomorrow…sincerely till the end…"_

It made Alex feel tears in her eyes. He reached up to her face wiping her tears away. She first flinched at his touch and slowly warmed up to it letting him run his hand through her hair. He pulled her closer their faces only inches apart. She looked into his eyes searching and wanting his lips on hers. She leaned in and kissed him passionately like it had been ages since she saw him.

"meet me tonight at your apartment…" she said before backing away and walking over to Justin who was talking still talking with Kelly-Anne.

"No way…that's pretty cool…hey Alex did you know that Kelly-Anne is going to Culinary School?"  
Justin asked as he saw Alex walk up with a guy he didn't know.

"Hey guy I don't know…" Justin said shaking his hand.

"Justin this is my older brother Jericho…" she said smiling giving him a hug.

Justin felt his blood boil as he remembered that this was the guy that tried to rape his sister. Sure we wasn't as tall or big as Jericho…but he felt blood rush to his fists. He pulled back and let his right hook connect with Jericho's face.

Killian kneeled down grabbing the side of his face. Justin backed up feeling the pounding of his fists.

"That's what you did to my sister…" he said walking away. Alex followed him outside while Kelly-Anne helped up Killian.

"What was that for?" she asked him…

"a mistake…" he replied brushing off his chest.

Kelly-Anne frowned and helped her brother to the car.

_**Later that night at Killians apartment…**_

Alex was waiting anxiously for Jericho…er….Killian to get to the apartment. He had promised to see her and she hoped that he would show. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and black plaid button up shirt. Her royal blue converse matching her outfit perfectly, Alex heard a knock at the door and she got up to answer it. The music was playing a smooth jazzy/hip hop sound coming from the speakers.

"_If I had no more time…no more time left to be here…would you cherish what we had…"_

She could barely see with the front light not working but she knew it was Jericho she made out his face in the shadows. But as he came into the light, his face changed to the man she knew so well. Killians striking features coming into the apartment.

"hey…" he said in his own voice with a small smile on his face.

"hey…" Alex answered back walking back into the apartment.

They both sat down at the table silently looking at each other for a while before the pot of coffee that Alex had put on was ringing. Alex got up and brought the pot along with two mugs.

"_I don't wanna forget, the present is a gift…I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me…"_

She started pouring him some coffee, "tell me when…" she said to him quietly. Killian watched the coffee pour into his mug and looked up at her putting his hand on hers.

"that's good…" he said feeling the warmth of her skin. It was something he missed, her warmth and how she always smelled so good. And the taste of her lips. Alex looked down at him feeling the warmth of his hands. And even though they weren't really Killians…it felt so good to have him touch her again.

"_so every time you hold, hold me like this is the last time…"_

She leaned down giving him a soft kiss on his lips. It felt like fire inside her that was ignited by him. She loved him. and even if he did make a huge mistake, it was to be with her…and she knew that even before death he thought of her…or them.

Killian kissed back softly as well and felt his heart skip a beat for a second before pounding in his chest. Killian pulled her closer kissing her more fiercely putting his hands on her face.

"_so every time you kiss me…kiss me like you'll never see me again."_

Alex pushed back into his kisses and putting the coffee pot on the table and getting on her tips toes to kiss him.

Alex felt him pull her closer and she automatically jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Killian started walking over to the bedroom and pushed her against one of the bedroom walls fiercely. Alex groaned feeling his groin against hers she started pulling his shirt out of his pants. Killian brought one of his hands down to her zipper unzipping them and taking them off of her. He put her down on the ground still her back against the wall. She kept kissing him passionately running her slender fingers through his hair.

"_so every time you touch me…touch me like it's the last time"_

She started to loosen his tie as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, softly letting her knuckles graze her skin. Alex moaned at his touch and arched into it wanting more. She let the shirt fall to the ground as she stood there in her black bra and matching thong. Killian looked down at her at all her beauty.

"Alex…your so…beautiful…" Killian spoke in a raspy out of breath voice. His chest heaved in and out as he tried to catch his breath.

"don't ever leave me again Killian…I don't think I could take it again…" she said placing her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He closed his eyes feeling her touch him.

"when I was gone the first time in the ambulance…it seemed like forever before I was back…and the last thing I saw was your smile…and everything was okay…you see…you'll always bring me back Alex Russo…I'll come back to you." He said kissing her again passionately.

"_Promise that you'll love me…loves me like you'll never see me again_…"

Alex turned them so that his back was against the wall. She pulled at his tie loosening it slightly before giving it a tug pulling him to the bed. Killian followed and looked down at her as she sat at the edge and undid his belt buckle. He heard her unzip his pants and pull them down before he pushed her back onto the bed getting on top of her.

She felt him crawl slowly up her body leaving small kisses on her thigh, hip, stomach, breast, neck, and lips. She moaned reaching down pulling down his boxers letting him free. She reached over to his nightstand taking out a condom and opened it putting her hands down on him. He felt her slender fingers slip it on and he groaned at her touch. He placed a finger in the hem of her thong and pulled it down to her ankles and let her slip out of them.

He positioned himself at her opening and kissed her as he inserted himself into her heat. She moaned at the feeling of him inside of her. Alex kissed his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her. She groaned and met his thrusts with her own. She pumped against him and he grunted at every thrust. She placed her hands on his biceps feeling his strength in them as he kept going harder into her. This was better than the first time. Alex felt her adrenaline rush through her as Killian kept going.

"_how many really know what love is? Millions never will…"_

"I love you…" she moaned out as she turned them over so that she was on top.

Killian looked up at her as he felt her smooth thighs against him. he ran his hand up them feeling her lean muscles tense at his touch. He finally let them rest at her hips moving her so that she was grinding against him. she threw her head back and moaned before looking back at him.

"I love you too Alex Russo…" he said letting her do her magic with him. Alex put her hands on his chest and moved up and down his length. She looked him seductively in the eyes rolling her head and throwing her hair back pumping him slowly.

Killian groaned and turned them over once again and he started going harder. every thrust hit the right spot in Alex. She moaned wildly as he went in and out of her easily.

"_when I wake up in the morning, You're beside me…I'm so thankful that I found what I was looking for…"_

Alex felt her self getting closer to the edge but Killian started to go a little slower. If anything he wanted to last as long as he could but it was getting hard for him to not lose control.

Alex pulled him down and gave him a kiss before wrapping her legs around him putting him deeper inside of her. Killian grunted feeling the new tightness and picked up his pace slightly. Alex moaned as she felt herself get to her edge.

Killian gave one more hard thrust and heard Alex scream his name as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Killian! Jesus...CHRIST" she screamed feeling her body relax after her high. Killian kept pumping and felt her inside walls clench around him. He felt himself tighten up and loosen as he came soon after her letting go and slumping down next to her.

"I'll come back to you…I promise…" he whispered into her ear before kissing her.

"I know…"

"ready for round two?" he smirked at her slightly. Alex didn't say anything. But he felt her hands slide down to his member gripping it slightly.

"_promise that you'll love me…love me like you'll never see me again."_

**p.s. I hope you guys like that chapter and everything…I know I did! Anyways… there is a certain way that I imagine things to be…but I can't really put them on the page when I write…it's weird…but yeah..reviews would be nice…it's about 2:07am right now. **_  
_


	12. Just So You Know

Just So You Know

**A/N: hope you all liked the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Anyways enjoy this chapter, lots of drama…action…love…and maybe… a twist?! What?!. Enjoy.**

**Music: the song is "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney.  
**

**WARNING****: this chapter contains language and a sexually explicit "scene". If you don't' like it don't read it.**

**  
P.S. some of you might still be confused about the whole thing with Killian and Jericho. It's kind of like the Quincenera episode of WOWP where they switch bodies. Except in this situation Killian is bound to Jericho's body forever…**

Alex opened her eyes looking up at the bedroom ceiling. The sun was just peering it's rays over the hills, and Alex stretched her arms and pulled the sheets tighter to her chest. She looked over at Killian who was lying on his stomach next to her. He reminded her of Michelangelo's The Creation of Adam the way his muscles were relaxed yet still showed his tone and natural form.

But then she remembered that that wasn't Killian's body. It's was Jericho's and even though Killian was built. Jericho was a different type of man. He was taller than Killian and had more massive muscle than Killian. But really he wasn't her type of guy physically. He liked how Killian was tall yet not so tall that she couldn't kiss him. And she loved how Killian was built but wasn't big and bulky.

Killian moved slightly in his sleep, the sheets ruffling under him and over his legs. Alex got up putting on Jericho's shirt. She slipped on some a pair of boy shorts under and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She felt the coolness of the floor at the bottom of her feet.

As the faucet opened she heard the water splash into the coffee pot and splash against her hand. She turned it off and put the water in the coffee maker. Part of her was still screaming to have a night like last night. And the other was screaming at herself because of what she had done in the name of -Anne stood there and smiled at Alex

"hey Alex, I hope I didn't wake you…but I just wanted to talk."

Alex felt her heart race. What if Kelly-Anne saw Jericho and made things worse. Killian's family would probably thing she's a whore and sleeps around with everyone.

"sure…um…come in." Alex said softly leading her to the living area…but things turned towards the worst.

"Alex…" Jericho walked out in boxers running his hand through his hair widening his eyes when he saw his sister standing there in the living room.

Kelly-anne just stood there strait faced looking at Jericho and then back at Alex….and then back at Jericho….and then back at Alex.

"soooo…your were sleeping with my brother…who just got buried yesterday…and now are sleeping with my other brother…" Kelly-Anne raised an eyebrow but spoke in a calmed voice.

"your kind of a slut…" she smirked slightly looking at Alex.

Alex felt her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Only after hearing Jericho's hit the ground first.

"but…I do know my brother when I see him…and I know that's not the real Jericho in there…How'd you do it Killian."

Jericho didn't think his jaw coudlnt' get any lower…how did she know…

"how…." He said trying to force some words out.

"come on killian. I'm your sister…and if anyone were to even lay a finger on the real Jericho. His ass would be dust by now…plus the way you looked at Alex at the funeral. We both knew Jericho as a womanizer… him seeing a girl was the pull of the hunt… but when you looked at her…it was sorrow…and empathy…pain…love." Kelly-Anne keep her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about this…trust me…." He said as we quickly grabbed a pull over hoodie from the coat closet.

" you know the consiquences for this Killian…who knows what the Wizard Council will do once they find out." She crossed her arms. "oh and sorry for calling you a slut Alex…I was just kidding."

Alex frowned slightly but loosened up her face walking over to get some coffee. "it's okay." She said seriously.

"look…I just wanted to come and say I'm leaving today…I'll come back in a month or so…when are you gonna tell dad?" Kelly-Anne asked killian.

"I don't know Kelly….when the time is right…right now I have some things to do." He said walking over to give her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kelly Anne ducked her head to Alex as she walked out to the elevator.

"What did you need to do today?" Alex said sitting and crossing her legs at the table.

"nothing. Be with you." He smirked walking up to her and kissing her forehead. He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Alex smiled and took another sip of coffee. The hot liquid slipping down her throat warming her body up from the cold. Jericho flipped through the channels finally landing on MTV who was actually playing some music videos for a change.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want too..i just cant turn away….i can't move I can't look away…."_

Alex stood up standing over Jericho looking down on him. She kissed him on the lips lightly for a second before really getting into a deeper kiss. Jericho raised up his hands putting them on her face pulling her closer to him.

"_I shouldn't love you..but I want to…I shouldn't see but I can't move….and I don't know how to fine when I'm not…I don't know how to make a feeling stop…"_

Alex hopped over the ridge of the sofa and sat on his lap. Her thighs spreading and putting her legs on each side of him.

Jericho started to unbutton Alex's shirt slowly. He quickly had all the buttons undone and pushed his shirt of her shoulders slowly actually feeling her smooth skin. He leaned forward leaving soft kisses on her shoulders up to her collar bone and to her neck. Alex leaned her head back liking the feel of his lips on her. She felt Jericho stop his actions quickly and looked up at her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. There was something different about them this time. but she didn't mind, she knew that Killians eyes always changed depending on his feelings. She stuck the thought in the back of her mind.

"_Just so you know this feelings taking control of me and I can't help it….thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you…I gotta say it all before I go…."_

Jericho kissed Alex fiercely leaning forward his arms wrapping around her back. They kept kissing eachother for a good while. Pieces of their clothes being thrown off in the process. Alex felt Jericho being fore intense with her. Letting his fingers get her ready for what was to come. Alex moaned as he went deeper and faster with his hand.

"_do you want me to have the feelings and look the other way….i don't know…_"

Jericho turned her so that he was behind her.

"what are you doing? " Alex asked looking back.

"I think we should try something different babe" he said with a smirk putting his hands on her hips lowering his boxers.

Alex felt a shiver in her spine but the feel of adrenaline rushed to calm her down. She had never "done it" this way before but she had always said there is always a first time to everything.

Jericho inserted himself into her without warning. Alex moaned loudly and hissed as he pulled back out and then in again. Jericho leaned his head back and kept a good grip at Alex's hips pulling her closer to him.

Alex felt his strong grip get tighter as he went faster. She moaned as she held herself up on her arms.

"fuck…." Jericho said through his teeth as her tightness wrapped around him making him get closer to the edge.

Alex was starting to lose some feeling in her arms, she turned her head towards Jericho who had his head leaned back droplets of sweat forming on his chest.

"I …can't…hold it…." She said in between his thrusts. Jericho stopped and didn't say a word he pulled himself out and turned her to face him.

"put your hands on the top edge of the sofa…" he breathed out heavily. Alex followed and stood up doing as he said.

Jericho placed himself behind her again and kept going thrusting in and out. Alex felt a bit more comfortable as he kept going at her. She moaned and gripped the edge of the sofa feeling the pressure of Jericho behind her. Alex bit her lip and tried to quiet her moans.

Alex felt her legs giving out, they quivered at every thrust, and shook at every feeling of his hands at her hips. Jericho was getting closer as he felt her tightness get even tighter. He went for one more thrust and pulled out letting his cum spill over her thigh. Alex didn't feel her release and it was the first time she hadn't climaxed during sex.

But her legs were to tired to even notice. She slumped on the couch grabbing an old napkin that was close by cleaning up the "present" that Jericho had left on her thigh.

Jericho pulled up his boxers and slumped down next to her. And closed his tired eyes. He didn't put his arm around Alex. And he didn't even cuddle with her. Alex felt a small tug at her chest. Was it her not being adventurous enough? She went over to the bedroom to sleep by herself cold and alone. She hugged the sheets closer to her feeling small tears roll down her cheek. Was it to much for Jericho to handle?

"_Alex…" _

It was like a whisper something so soft and subtle. But Alex didn't know where it was coming from. And it sounded like Killians voice…the real killian. Alex drifted off into sleep never figuring the voice out. But still her name reverberated in her mind the whole night.

Killians soul watched over Alex as she slept. His fists were clenched he just finished watching as Jericho violated the love of his life. The wizard counsel had figured out what Killian had done to survive and had switched back Jericho's soul back into his body…leaving Killians soul bodiless until he could find a fair host. He never though he could look at Alex again after that. And knowing his what his own brother would do the next morning. Jericho will leave after his love fest leaving her alone thinking it was Killian. And Killian couldn't take that. he wanted to do whatever he could to be back with Alex. He couldn't live without her. The only good thing about being just soul was no sleep. Just roaming the earth, restless and lonely….he knew what Alex was feeling. But he couldn't bear to see what would happen when she awoke to see Jericho…who she thinks is him gone and never coming back…..


	13. Angels On The Moon:Prt 1

Angels on The Moon: Part 1

**A/N: whoa been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy especially now that I'm working two jobs. But that will soon be over. Anyways…I have decided that this is the last chapter…it will be in two parts though. i hope you have all enjoyed my story and hope that you guys won't be to mad at me for this being the end….but….a sequel perhaps may be in talks. As well as got a new idea for a new story.**

**The song that plays through out this entire Chapter (parts 1 and 2) is "Angels on The Moon" by Thriving Ivory**

**Also just wanna mention my sister helped me a lot with this chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

_Three days later…_

Jericho had left that night after everything happened with Alex. And Alex was devastated. She didn't leave the apartment. She sat there watching tv in bed or listening to music on her iTouch. Meanwhile Killian's soul was still roaming around trying to find a suitable host that was fair to the order of things. He watched over Alex most of the time though. Making sure she was okay lying down next to her when she slept watching her dream.

Alex was watching some made for TV movie, eating some pickle flavored chips. Someone came to knock on the door and she said "Come in!"

It was Kelly-Anne holding a couple of nice dresses over her shoulder.

"SOMEONE HAS A BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!" she screamed but let her face fall as she saw the state Alex was in. "Alex…it's time to get you out of this funk."

She set the dresses down over the couch and walked over to Alex who kept staring at the TV.

"Helloooooo! Earth to Alex…Alex…Jericho has always been a douche. And you know it. But you can't keep living your life like this…you're young…I'm young …we're both single….come on…it's your birthday today isn't? Big 21…. It's an important night Alex come on…."

Alex looked up at Kelly-Anne with her wide do eyes. "Kelly…I'm just not in the mood…I just wanna stay home…"

Kelly-Anne raised an eyebrow at her and put her hands on her hips standing infront of her.

"you can't keep living your life under this rain cloud. I know the wizard council already switched back Jericho and Killian. But you know Killian better than anyone…you know he's still watching over your. And you know that he would want you to enjoy tonight….and get drunk…." She smiled slightly giving her nudge pulling on her arm.

Alex smiled slightly and remembered how before she and Killian talked about her 21st birthday and how they would go drinking together and maybe even get a tattoo. Alex had always wanted one but wanted to get it at the right moment.

She sighed heavily and gave in standing up her old sweats and Killians old white v neck shirt. Kelly anne smiled getting the dresses off the couch. Alex put down the chips on the table getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"well we gotta start getting ready…we'll hit up the club…but the rest of the night is up to you." Kelly-Anne led Alex to the bedroom putting the dresses on the bed spreading them out one by one letting Alex pick out hers. Alex gripped her shirt and bit her lip in her indecision. But finally she picked her dress out.

"That will look GREAT!" Kelly-Anne screamed with a big grin on her face. "we gotta get you cleaned up, when's the last time you took a shower?" she curled up her top lip giving a disgusted look around the room. There were empty bowls of oatmeal and dirty clothes scattered around everywhere, the bed had looked like it was unmade for months.

"I keep clean…" she said in a higher pitched voice. "but I took a shower day before yesterday…." She said with a sly smile on her face. The first that she had given in a while.

"uh yeah we need to fix that now…now go and take a shower get some CLEAN comfy clothes on. And I can do your make up and your hair…this is going to be FUN." Kelly-Anne said pushing Alex into the bathroom. Alex stumbled in and closed the door stripping down and getting into the shower. She turned on the hot water and felt the hard spray at her back.

She moved her slender fingers through her hair and back down over her slender figure. It felt good to be in the shower. Just feeling something was better than the nothingness she had felt since _he _left her. But he was never gone… Killian stood there on the outside of the shower doors watching her, wanting her. His eyes were focused on her as she turned towards the shower head and away from killian.

Killian walked up to fogged up shower doors placing both hands on the door. He didn't feel the warmth of the steam or the small droplets of water forming around his palms. He later put his forehead against the glass wanting to be inside with her…feeling her warm skin, her damp hair, and loving gaze. He backed away as she turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the hangar. She turned towards the mirror and combed out her hair. Alex turned back around seeing the two large hand prints on the shower door glass. She smiled slightly knowing that they were his. And that he was around trying to find a way to be with her.

Killian also smiled slightly standing behind her as she walked where Kelly Anne was watching the TV in the bedroom.

"much better…now lets get you ready." She said opening a bag of make up taking out various tools.

_**Two hours later**_

Alex just finished putting on her dress. It was a mid thigh, black and a low v-neck showing more than she usually would. But it was her 21st birthday she wore some dark red high heels along with dark red earrings and necklace. Kelly-Anne decided to do Alex's more natural looking than skank…but it suited Alex better than exaggerating her features with tons of eye shadow and blush. Her iTouch was playing from the speakers. The slow piano creeping into a crescendo,

"_do you dream…that the world will your name so tell me your name_…."

Kelly-Anne walked in with tight black skinny jeans with black pumps and a white corset like top.

"Wow you look freakin hot Alex…I'm pretty sure your gonna find a man tonight." She laughed slightly putting on some earrings.

"_I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive…to know I'm alive…don't tell me if I'm dyin'_…"

"well…maybe…but I wanna get something first…I kinda had this plan of getting a tattoo on my 21st birthday…" she said biting her lip. It was only 8pm and the clubs didn't open until 10pm but she already had something in mind.

"wow going into your 21st with a bang huh…." Kelly smiled taking Alex's hand. "lets go then before they close…I know just the place."

_**20 minutes later**_

Alex and Kelly arrived at O'Reillys Tattoo Parlor seeing few customers inside. They both walked out of Kelly's black Dodge Charger. The sound of their heels hitting the hard pavement echoed down the street. They walked inside seeing three guys tattooing other customers and one at the front desk drawing something up. He looked up and smiled putting his pencil down and gretting them.

"hi, welcome to O'Reillys can I help you?" he said. He was an older man with tattoo's covering most of his arms and neck.

"hi I'm Alex..and this is my friend Kelly…I wanted to see if I can get a tattoo today…" she said with a smile.

"hmm. Well, we usually require that you have an appointment…but I'm a nice guy…so I can help you…I'm Kevin." He said reaching his hand out to shake her hand.

"thank you so much…it's my 21st birthday today…so I wanted to get my first tattoo today." She said shaking his hand and looking at the drawings.

"well happy birthday, did you have anything in mind?" he said looking at her.

"yes actually…I want to get the number 21 on my hip. But have like a little dog tag chain around it." She said drawing it out with her finger on the glass desk. She had Killians dog tag in mind. She took them out of her purse showing him.

"how big do you want this to be?" he said starting to draw out the dog tags.

"well I was thinking maybe the 21 can be 2 inches high 1 ½ inches across. And have the dog tags almost another inch down hanging."

"that sounds pretty simple. So just have a seat while I draw something up." He said smiling and watched as they walked away.

_**One hour later**_

Kevin finished the tattoo on Alex quicker than she thought. She felt the last couple of small stings before feeling the cool cloth that wiped off the excess paint off.

"there we go…you were a trooper." He said smiling giving her a mirror to see it. It was perfect and everything she thought it would be. The royal blue numbers against the grey and black chain of the dog tags. And Killian's imprinted on her forever.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." She smiled giving him a hug.

He smiled back and patted her on the back.

"none for you Kelly?" he said

" no I already have one maybe later." She laughed

" okay I'll hold you to that." he said walking over to the desk to let Alex pay.

She pulled out her car and swiped it signing the electronic pad along with it. They left and thanked Kevin one more time before heading off to their final destination.

Kelly started the engine and turning on the radio. The same song playing from the apartment sounded through the speakers. Alex starred out the window looking up at the stars.

"_If I can't see the sun maybe I should go…don't tell if I'm dreamin' of angels on the moon_…"

Alex kept thinking of Killian, if he was with her there…or someone searching for a way to try and be with her.

And he was. Killian knew of another wizard in Santa Cruz that could help him with his predicament. He wandered towards the house in the forest. By the time he got there it was already 10pm, and almost no light to guide his way. But he treaded through the tall trees to find the only man who could see him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED……End PART 1.**_


	14. Angels On The Moon:Prt2

Angels on The Moon: Part 2

**A/N: whoa! For those of you who have been uninformed….this is the last chapter!!!! It sucks to have this come to an end…but there will be more! I promise. I am a man of my word. I think this is the first story I have ever finished…. But thank you to all of you who have kept reading my story about Ms. Alex Russo and Mr. Killian Ashe. I hope that it kept you entertained. **

**Music used: "Angels on The Moon" by Thriving Ivory. ANNNNDDD… "Buzzin'" by Shwayze**

**But anyways…ENJOY. **

Killian had arrived at the house by 10:30 and he was greeted at the front gate. The man was 6 foot 4 and dark red hair which stood out from his pale skin. His cane was firmly gripped in his hands.

"Welcome…how may I be of service…" he offered with a grin on his face. He was an older man, in his mid 30's.

"how can you see me…" Killian asked walking up to him.

"well young man…when you dabble in some dark wizardry for a while…certain things…pop up." He said walking towards the house.

"I need to know…if I can walk ever again…in the world of the living." Killian asked watching the man sit down. Once he came into the light, he noticed that the mans cane was hand crafted with little carvings of fighters and knights. He looked upwards towards his face, the man was blind his eyes focused on the fire in front of him.

"Killian…let me tell you a story about your family…long long ago…when wizards were open with their magic. Your family, was the most powerful. And that brought a lot of jealousy to many other families. Now one of your ancestors rivals were the Surosc family became so jealous that they had put a curse on your family.

And with this blood feud came many wars involving both humans and wizards…causing many wizards to go into hiding because many humans were getting angry. There was a pact between the two families..that one, the Surosc will move to Italia. And the other would go to Ireland. And they never spoke ever again.

That is until one fateful summer. The Surosc's Beautiful daughter Diana had spent her summer in Paris for her 16th birthday. Unfortunately, the son of Ashe, Liam also spent his summer in Paris for his 17th birthday.

They met…and it was love at first sight…they couldn't keep away from each other…but when it came time to go back home…it was harder than ever… they had to keep their love secret…."

Killian was lost in the story until he asked "and what happened….?"

The man smiled and kept going, "do you remember the story…Romeo and Juliet? ...star crossed lovers destined for a brutal end…that is you and her…Alex and you. You see…you are both descendents of the family's."

Killian caught his breath…well if he had one...but he asked more questions in his confusion. "But Alex's last name is Russo. Not Surosc. It can't be her."

" If you rearrange the letters in Surosc. You get Russco. And later when their ancestors came to America, it was changed to Russo…both you and Alex are destined to be fallen lovers…it's has been happening to one of each of your family members every generation. Have you ever noticed that Alex has more Uncles than Aunts? Or that you have more Aunts than Uncles. You can't change destiny Killian."

Killian looked up at the man seriously his eyes filled with hope.

"There has to be a way…Love…real love, it doesn't just end. It is ongoing and can cross any boundary and get through anything. Even the lines of Death. Love can even keep certain souls going. I Know I can save her. I know Destiny can be changed. I LOVE Alex Russo with all my soul, because of her I am Infinite." Killian said finishing his speech

The man stood walking over to a drawer slowly, "you are obviously very determined to get back to her…" the man said opening a drawer and flipping through an old book. "There is one way… But it will require some sacrifice"

"I'll do anything" killian said sternly coming closer and listening carefully.

"It says here that if you find a host in which the soul is leaving the body, you can inhibit it with one exception. In a matter of minutes your memories of your past life will be erased…Gone."

"you will not remember her." He finished lifting his eyes towards him.

Killian was silent for what seemed like forever. But at that moment, Killian remembered. Ever kiss,touch, caress, could he ever not regret forgetting her?

He sunk deeper into his thoughts, but he though that if their love was true, nothing could stop them from being together.

"I'll take the risk for her." He said

The man smiled and leaned back.  
"you must go, you don't have much time. Get to her."

Killian bowed his head "thank you…" he spoke stopping since he didn't know the mans name.

"Gabriel…call me Gabriel."

"Thank you Gabriel." Killian said leaving the house quickly for he knew he didn't have much time.

_**BACK AT THE CLUB….**_

Alex and Kelly had already taken two shots of Patron and three beers by 11 o' clock. They danced sexily to the sound of the music in the club. Many guys danced with them trying to get part of the action. But both refused to give out any numbers.

"I feel like I'm burning!" Alex screamed over the music fanning herself. Small droplets of sweat formed on her forehead.

"lets go sit down" Kelly said walking over to a booth away from the dance floor.

"Oh My GOD! I don't think I've ever danced so much in my LIFE!" ales said laughing and slumping into her seat.

"I didn't even know you could dance like that! must be your Mexican roots…." Kelly said laughing loudly. She felt a little buzzed which was appropriate with the song that was playing in the background.

"_met her at a backyard block party by the bar…she kept looking at me like she knew who I was…she was Buzzin' all over me…She was Buzzin'…she was Buzzin' all over me like she fell in Looove."_

Alex smiled closing her eyes for a moment she felt like her skin was burning and her stomach was churning in knots. "I think it's time to go home.." she slurred slightly.

"Okay" Kelly said taking Alex's hand and walking out of the club.

Even though Kelly knew she wasn't under the limit she knew she was way better off driving than Alex was. So she drank a bottle of water and started up the car.

_**10 minutes Later….**_

Kelly had good luck so far, no cops had passed her by, and she was keeping good focus on the road. She looked over at Alex for a second, Alex had fallen asleep her breathing slow and calm. Kelly smiled and looked back at the road. But by the time she turned her head back, the blinding white lights illuminated the night…

*********C R A S H*********

Killian had heard the sound of crunching metal from a mile away. He ran as fast as he could to the road nearby. But it was like thunder crashing down. He stopped at the scene, seeing Kelly's car crunched up on the drivers side. But the other car was smoking and the whole front was smashed up like a soda can. He stood there for a second, and that's when he saw his golden opportunity. A young looking man about 6'1 stepped out of the front passenger side. Only thing was, he stepped out without opening the door. The mans soul was only there for seconds before disappearing before Killians eyes.

Killian walked over to the car seeing the man who just left his body. His head wound was bleeding profusely but killian was desperate. He saw the driver move slightly opening the driver side door. Killian took the chance jumping into the body. He felt the pain of his wound, and yet was happy to be feeling anything..the jump had worked. He opened the car door and realized the driver was on the floor groaning. He ran over tearing off a piece of his shirt in the process tying it over his head.

"Hey dude…are you okay?" he said kneeling over him.

"yeah man, just a little beat up…that other car came out of nowhere." He coughed and spoke again… "go help the people in the other car dude…you're the paramedic.."

Killian figured that he was ready for anything. He walked over to the car limping slightly seeing some movement from the driver seat. He opened the door to see Kelly with a big gash on her arm.

"I'm so sorry…" she said tears in her eyes. Killian bowed his head helping her out first. He heard the ambulance siren coming and went around tot help Alex. He opened the passenger side door, his arms darted out as Alex feel to the side.

"Will she be okay?" Kelly asked leaning on the door.

Killian checked her pulse. There was none. "I'm going to have to do CPR." He said taking her out of the seat and laying her on the ground. He made sure that he put his jacket on the ground just incase of glass. Killian didn't even notice the music that was still playing from Alex's iPod.

"_If I can't see the sun maybe I should go, don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon…"_

He placed his hands on her chest and started CPR. Hoping for her to wake up. And he knew his memory was starting to fade. He looked at her one last time, repeating her name in his head and listening for her to start breathing again. She breathed in sharply coughing in the process.

"_Do you know that everyday is the first of the rest of your life…don't tell me if I'm dyin'" _

Her name started to fade from his mind. And he felt his head get light and he felt his eyes start to close but only after he got one last look from her. She spoke in a rough voice.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

Killian felt his head rush as he fell to her side from loss of blood.

_**1 Day Later…**_

Alex awoke in the hospital, the white walls seeming to shine from their cleanliness. She blinked a couple of times turning to see if anyone was in the room. Kelly was sitting on one of the chairs looking at her, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Morning Sunshine…" she said softly

"What Happened last night?" she asked

"Well we were I was driving you home and from what I've heard another car was almost hit by a person trying to run a red light. And that driver swerved which hit us almost head on. It was mostly the drivers side." She said pointing to her arm which was wrapped in bandages and in a sling.

"Any way one of the guys in the other car ended up being a paramedic."

"Did he save me?" Alex asked sitting up feeling a sharp pain in her side.

"yeah. He did. But right after he passed out from all the blood loss" she said pointing to her head.

"Is he okay? I want to thank him…" she said smiling

Suddenly the door was opened. An Older man in a white coat, which Alex figured was her doctor.

"Actually Miss. Russo, Mr. Boyle is fine. He needed a couple of stitches on his noggin that's all. But, I am more interested on how you are feeling." He said smiling walking over to her measuring her blood pressure.

"I'm okay…just a little pain in my side and chest…but I'm okay, will I get to meet him doctor?" she asked.

"yes actually the nurse is getting him now. but about your pain…you did fracture a rib because of the handle impact to your side. And as for your chest, it's just because of the seatbelt. But all the bruising should be gone within a month or so. Just be careful." He said smiling leaving a chart at the end of her bed. He left the two alone.

_**5 minutes Later…**_

"Well I mean come on…this is totally gonna be my number one 21st birthday story ever…" Kelly said laughing

Alex laughed along with her but grabbed her side. "Don't make me laugh…it hurts" she said between chuckles.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, to which Alex answered, "come in."

"Hi." The mans voice was deep and understanding. He stood at the door with flowers in his hand, he stood at 6 foot 1, his dark blue eyes piercing through Alex. He had thick short Auburn colored hair which stood out from his light skin.

"Hi…" Alex managed to say, she smiled watching him as he walked over to her.

"My name is Hunter. Hunter Boyle. I'm really glad your okay." He said shaking her hand. Alex noticed the tattoo on his forearm. It was a drawing of a caduceus which extended from his wrist up towards the middle of his forearm. He looked back at her knowing her from somewhere but the thought didn't click in his mind. All he knew was that he might have just met the most beautiful girl ever. He smiled slightly backing away and handing her the roses. "These are for you."

"thank you for the flowers and… for well saving my life….Weren't you in my Human Biology Class?" she asked moving her head to the side, putting the roses next to her. She loved looking at him, and he sort of reminded her of Killian. But if it was him, he would have said so already. Maybe if things got better there could have been some room for this relationship to grow.

"Yeah…I think I remember you." He said with a smile.

**THE END.**

**Post A/N: whoa. Finally got to the end. Again I really want to thank everybody for reading. Please review. It would really mean a lot to me. I put a lot of time and effort into this. Trust me I don't think you guys know how much I spend on making the best chapter I can. I write the entire chapter first in a notebook and THEN I type it up. It's time consuming. but yeah. Again thanks to everyone! **

**There is another story on the way I already have the characters set up. And the place and everything. But it will be AU. So no wizard magic..sorry. I just find it a little confusing. **

**Annnnnd I am planning to right a sequel to Buzzin'. To continue with Hunter and Alex. And maybe a few extras…like…AN ALTERNATE ENDING! Yes. That's right ALTERNATE ENDING. And maybe a look into my note book. Haha.**

**Thank you. :)**

**-K.A.L**


End file.
